


The Sins of Rebellion

by Cosmic_Spaceship



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Akira being very confused...and tired, Akira needs help, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Everyone Needs A Hug, Friendship, Gen, Kurusu Akira is a Mess, Let Shiho be a Confidant, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Not Beta Read, Slow Burn, The romance may not be the main focus., Time Travel Fix-It, Watch Akira accidentally spook his friends with knowledge he wasn't suppose to know yet., as well as the rest of the Phantom Thieves, he needs therapy, hopefully
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:21:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 41,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27602039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cosmic_Spaceship/pseuds/Cosmic_Spaceship
Summary: "What? are you for real? A mental shutdown.""What? are you for real? A mental shutdown.""Its the truth.""Its the truth."Wait. What?"To a person, though? That's gotta be a joke-"A strong sense of deja vu hit him.It's nothing. It must be. Akira pinched the bridge of his nose to stave the oncoming headache and tried to convince himself that it's the lack of sleep. He took out his phone in hopes to find some sort of distraction until something caught his eye.He noticed an app, red and awfully familiarwhy was it so familiardespite knowing he had never downloaded it, and out of curiosity, clicked it.Nothing happened.He clicked some more, but it yielded the same response of nothing. The black eye within the app's icon seemed to be staring right back at him. Unnerved, he deleted it.~~~A New Game+ where Akira’s decisions are influenced (whether intentionally or not) by an influx of scattered memories from a past life he has no idea about. And the metaverse has changed, for the better or worse.
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Amamiya Ren, Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist, Arsene & Kurusu Akira, Kurusu Akira & Everyone, Kurusu Akira & Phantom Thieves of Hearts, Kurusu Akira & Sakura Sojiro
Comments: 46
Kudos: 228





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, my dudes. I have officially started my first fanfic and it's during my final exams of high school... I've actually wanted to write this for a long time now. 
> 
> **Warning: There will be mentions of sexual assault, abuse, violence and other sensitive topics throughout the story considering this is Persona 5.  
>  I may be going to into some of these issues in a bit more detail. If so there will be a warning.**  
> 
> 
> Enjoy. ;)

_"I will give you another chance."_

_"…another…chance?"_

_"An unfair and unjust game. A losing battle against fate. I'm willing to give you this chance, but this would be the only chance you have. Only if to prove that humanity is worth saving._

_"How…do you expect me…to fight a fate built against me."_

_"That will be for you to decide. Now. Do you accept?"_

* * *

"Ladies and gentlemen. Thank you for riding today. We'll be arriving at Shibuya shortly. This is the last stop-"

Bright. Too bright. 

Akira winced slightly at the sudden influx of light, blinking away the white spots to present people in the train alongside him. Chatter and gossip mingled with the whir of the train in a lulling tune, and the announcement repeated once more in a monotone reminder. Akira tried to put the words together from his recent dream. Chance? Fate? It felt essential, yet they slipped from his mind like sand. He looked around, sluggish.

A sudden flash of light through the windows of the train caused Akira to flinch a little. It was reminiscent to the headlights that lit the pathway home that night, accompanied by a woman screaming, a man drunk, blood and police. He closed his eyes. Now, shipped off to Tokyo carrying nothing but a bag of necessities and a criminal record, a year of probation living with a stranger was now just the start of his depressing life. 

Would he be able to find friends here? A trusted companion? Anyone willing to hear his story? 

But then again, who would trust a teen with a criminal record? It hadn’t been long for anyone he once called friends, family, to turn their backs on him, quick to push him aside without any chance of explaining himself. It was just his luck that he got himself in this mess, that the one person he messed with could utterly destroy what had used to be a normal life. A few glanced his way as he let out an irritated scoff and in response, decided to shove his hands in his pockets and stare back. Some looked away, to his vindictive pleasure.

He may be a bit bitter.

"What? are you for real? A mental shutdown."  
_"What? are you for real? A mental shutdown."_

"Its the truth."  
_"Its the truth."_

Wait. What?

"To a person, though? That's gotta be a joke-"

A strong sense of deja vu hit him.

It's nothing. It must be. Akira pinched the bridge of his nose to stave the oncoming headache, trying to convince himself that it's the lack of sleep. He took out his phone in hopes to find some sort of distraction until something caught his eye. 

He noticed an app, red and awfully familiar ~~_why was it so familiar_~~ despite knowing he had never downloaded it, and out of curiosity, clicked it.

Nothing happened. 

He clicked some more, but it yielded the same response of nothing. The black eye within the app's icon seemed to be staring right back at him. Unnerved, he deleted it. 

"You have arrived-"  
  
He stood up and made a beeline towards the doors, out of the station and into the open, overcrowded streets of Tokyo. He took a deep breath in, but he coughed harshly, his body attempting to expel the smog that filled his lungs. Many walked by without a glance and some watched a little before moving on. Were people that ignorant? He mused as he hhacked some more into his hand, trying to clear the stubborn grittiness that settled in his throat. It was futile anyway.

This was only for a year, Akira told himself. Away from the gossip and rumours. Away from his parent’s constant cold disappointment. Akira stopped in front of the crossroads. With his luck, though, a peaceful year was never an option. 

"Why do I bother trying…" he mumbled, once again looked at his phone warily and open his contacts. His parent's numbers were the only ones listed but the urge to delete it like the rest remained a persistent weight in the back of his mind. Maybe he even tried to give in to the thought at some point, to get back at them for throwing him aside like an afterthought to this whole mess. Yet...he just couldn't do it, always reminded that he will come back in a years time, or was it the hope that they will call back, to say they were sorry. That they still love him.

The lights turned green, a signal to cross, and he advanced, following along the masses with eyes glued to his phone and mind currently lost in thought. That was his first mistake. 

A small beep rang out before his screen turned black and realised, to his muted horror, that his phone ran out of charge. And when he looked around, walking blindly within the sea of people, he tried to recall which direction he was supposed to go to and felt the seeds of panic bloom. He had no idea where to go. 

_"Oof."_

A wall of flesh and muscle clashed into his more lanky frame. The force of it left him on his ass, phone dropping with a resounding crack but was muffled by the cacophony of sounds that made up the bustling streets. That was his second mistake.

"I'm so sorry" Heat flushed at his cheeks as embarrassment took hold. He grasped at his phone in a frenzy and readjusted the large frames that hung dangerously off his face, going deaf to the multitudes of apologies that spilled from the person above him. 

"Oh my god. Are you alright? Please let me repay for your phone."

Akira realised blatantly that his phone screen was cracked beyond recognition, and had no idea if his phone will function thanks to the dead batteries. Dammit. He squinted up at the flailing silhouette backdropped by the glaring sun and already felt himself grow blind. He may need real glasses after this.

"Hey, do you need a hand?" A gloved hand reached out for him, but he ignored it. 

Instead, he opened his mouth.

"If you want to repay me, then I would like some help getting to Café LeBlanc." _~~What?~~ _"I just arrived here after all." _~~What was he saying? Wasn't he just worried about having no idea where to go?~~ _

He got up after blurting those words and took a glimpse at his would-be guide. A surprisingly handsome and youthful face greeted him. His eyes were red and, once again, felt awfully familiar as he stared at Akira with worry. He froze and soon made his final mistake.

"Akechi Goro?!"

His exclamation led to a startled Akechi. His eyes widened before a pleasant smile appeared on his face.

"Ah…you know me?" 

Akira found himself floundering in an attempt to understand just how the hell he knows him. Or his name. A quick deep breath had proven to be futile in its attempts at clearing his mind, resisting the urge to go back to hacking fit he had earlier. Goddamit, why was everything going wrong? A small cough broke Akira out of his flustered haze, and he stared back at the patient smile on Akechi's face, realising he had still yet to answer.

"Your…The detective Prince?" The words spewed out of his mouth before he had the chance to comprehend. "You were often the topic amongst some…classmates I had..." The detective those girls in his previous school often talk about, right? He decided to ignore the oddity of his situation in favour of being able to convince this person that he was just an ordinary teenager.

He felt like he was trying to convince himself more than he was trying to convince the guy.

"So yeah...you're pretty famous." He summarised lamely after a short pause. He should have just said a simple yes instead.

"Really? I didn't think I would be that popular." Akira felt something within him stir.

Yeah? And what happened to all those girls who knew about his sweet tooth, knew that he goes bouldering or that he loves cycling to the goddamn sunset. Or at least, that was what Akira wanted to say, as weirdly offputting as it was, but the hair products he had somehow recalled from past gossips left him internally cringing that he even remembered in the first place. 

He should stick to being normal first.

"Uh..your food blog is pretty big." Yes. Now all he needs to do is avoid sounding like a creep. "You gotta pretty big sweet tooth." Nailed it.

Akechi let out another small cough into his fist, the tips of his ears turned pink.

"It seems you're quite…knowledgable about my tastes. But moving on, you asked for directions? Café Leblanc. Correct?"

Akira gave a nod and Akechi hummed, lost in thought. "I've often heard Sae dropping by at that cafe from time to time. I've yet to try their coffee..." He quickly brought his attention back on Akira. "Ah, she's an acquaintance of mine if you're wondering."

"Well, you should take this as an opportunity to try their coffee then. I have a feeling the coffee would be pretty great there."

"I'll take your word for it."

Akira, feeling a bit calmer, decided to ask about places in Tokyo. Akechi was all too happy to talk about restaurants and cafés that were popular or the places many go sightseeing, and it had Akira humming and nodding in interest. Now fully at ease and no longer minding his own lack of voice in the conversation.

It wasn't long before they both appeared in front of the entrance of the café. The detective first stepped in, and Akira followed, the tinkling of the bell signalling their arrival. The heady smell of coffee and spices was the first thing to notice upon entrance. The cafe, small and dimly lit with warm light, gave off a homey and relaxed atmosphere. An elderly couple sat in one of the booths, and a man seated near the counter held a newspaper in his hand. The sound of the television played softly in the background.

"Ah, so it was today. Of course, it is" Sakura Sojiro, the owner of the cafe, spoke from the counter and glanced at the two boys. "Kurusu Akira, I believe. Just wait in the back, and I'll get to you soon." His focus shifted to the detective. 

"Hello, I'm Akechi Goro. It's a pleasure to meet you."

Sojiro looked at the boy appraisingly. "And so it seems...What brings you to this cafe?" 

Akechi chuckled sheepishly, "Just repaying a favour, although being a guide doesn't appear to be much of a repayment for your broken phone, Kurusu."

In an uncharacteristic show of confidence, Akira leaned closer to Akechi with a smirk. "If so, then why don't you take me out. I wouldn't be opposed to a date with such a charming personality."

Akechi wasn't immune to the teasing, as sudden and unexpected as it was, ears turning red in embarrassment. It made Akira quite smug for some reason. Like he one-upped him in a game he doesn't remember playing.

"Well, you two appear to be close if you're flirting with him like that," the owner stated, looking a little bemused at the situation. He turned to the detective. "Didn't think a polite boy like you would be interested in a guy like him."

Wow. How nice.

"Oh no, no no. I, um-" A stutter. "It isn't like that..." Red eyes narrowed at a snickering Akira in an unreadable expression. He paused. "Although, if a date is what you want, then I guess we will be talking more in the future." 

A gloved hand placed a card on the counter in front of him. "I won't easily pick up calls, and I rather prefer text if it isn't anything serious." It was a challenge, Akira recognised. And he was not going to back down. Definitely not a game he started and plan to win.

Oh, it was so on.

*ring*

Akechi took out his phone and glanced at his screen before a sigh passed his lips. 

"Unfortunately, I won't be able to try the coffee today. Maybe another time."

Goodbyes were exchanged, and soon it was only Akira and Sojiro that stood alone in the cafe, the couple having had already left during their teasing. Sojiro turned towards him, curious. 

“So when I was told that I’d be taking in a kid with a criminal record you’d think you would get an unruly standoffish kid.” A brief glance over. ” Instead I got a lanky Casanova.”

Akira really had no idea what to say to that. It’s the first time anyone referred to him as a lanky Casanova. Of all things.

“Thanks.” He decided to take it as a compliment.

Sojiro just shook his head before his face took on a much serious and stern expression “Now that the introductions are over, there are rules that you will not break or I won’t hesitate to throw you out...“

After a lecture stating Sojiro’s terms and conditions and a couple of more “I won’t hesitate to throw you out-”, Akira was led upstairs and into the attic. The room was big and piled with junk and dust. A storage room perhaps? Sojiro turned towards him, monotone and gruff.

“This will be your room for the year.”

A lapse of silence, before Akira hesitantly stated, “It’s big,” eyes glued to what was supposed to be a bed: some crates with a thin mattress, pillows and a blanket placed on top. His back twinged.

“And one more thing.” A notebook somehow appeared in Sojiro’s hand. “This will be to record your daily activities since I have someone checking your progress twice every month. It will be easier to do it yourself considering I’m a busy enough man as it is.”

Akira shrugged, no problem with that, he supposed, and reached for the notebook, hands making brief contact with Sojiro’s-

_“Now then…there are three factors that determine the flavour for a cup of coffee: grind heat and time.” Sojiro took out some coffee beans and placed it into a grinder, grinding the beans into a fine powder. Akira watched the process with mild fascination._

_“First up is the grind. For the siphons we have here we’re aiming for a medium-fine.” He took out the glass bowl containing the coffee powder and scooped it out, pouring it in the siphon. He turned towards Akira only to find him unfocused._

_“Are you listening to me? What grind are you supposed to use?”_

_Akira held back a small yelp from the sudden change of tone and attention placed on him and gave the unamused man an innocent look. Or at least what he hopes to be innocent._

_“Uhhh…medium-fine?”_

_Sojiro just sighed with barely hidden fondness and gave him a small pat on the shoulder. “Right. Keep up the good work.”_

_Continuing the process. He took out the bottom container of the siphon, filled it with water, and placed it back. He turned the heat and let the coffee brew. Akira once again went back to staring at the practised movements, lost in thought, and Sojiro let out an amused huff._

_“It doesn’t net much profit given the effort it takes, but hey money is money. I’m not going to forgive you if you serve our customers crap coffee though. Just remember that."_

-and flinched back, dropping the notebook on the floor. Sojiro looked at Akira with a frown. “What happened?”

If Akira listened closely enough, he would be able to hear the concern underneath the gruff voice. He shook his head and picked up the notebook to hide the confusion on his face, giving a half-hearted excuse that had Sojiro humming in reply before he walked out of the attic without a goodbye. His mind went back to the flashback.

A dream? A figment of his imagination? No, it felt more like a memory than something he just randomly thought up. It felt too real, like it actually happened. But that couldn’t be possible, he just met Sojiro today. Akira clutched his head, feeling light-headed all of a sudden.

Left with more questions than answers, or well no answers, he once again found himself wanting a distraction. But when he took a glance at his surroundings he realised he really should clean this place. He’ll deal with whatever that was later. Or hopefully never. Akira gave a long look at his room, his mind automatically sorting his tasks.

The books along the bookshelf and floor needed to be organised, the bags of coffee placed in the corner, junk sorted into what could be useful and what could be either sold or chucked out. He wiped his finger against the couch revealing a dust-coated finger and grimaced. The dust definitely needed to go, a brief glimpse at the ceiling, and the cobwebs. All he needed was some boxes, a vacuum and a duster, which he located in the back the room, not surprising considering this was the storage, and got to work.

Hours flew by and the room looked relatively clean. Within the junk, he found a table, now made into a makeshift study desk with a lamp and cans that provided as a great pencil container, an old bicycle which could be a potential mode of transportation around Tokyo, and some odd trinkets like the beautifully decorated glass bowl and some pots, although he has no idea what to do with them yet. All the cobwebs and dust was gone and unneeded junk placed into boxes. He still needed to organise the books, but overall he felt pretty proud of himself. His stomach rumbled in a reminder of the lack of lunch he had and hoped that there will be dinner. He doesn't exactly have the money to buy food if he's planning to fix his phone.

“Didn’t think teenagers these days would clean their room. Nevertheless, a troublemaker.” Sojiro walked in with a steaming bowl of curry and rice, staring at the room in faint surprise.

Yeah, neither did he think he would get a forgotten storage room as a makeshift bedroom, but here he was. He does not say this out loud.

“By the way, here’s dinner. I’ll be heading off now so once you’re done, leave the plate in the sink and go to sleep. You have to wake up early and get ready by 6 am sharp. Got it.” And soon Sojiro was once again gone and Akira didn’t hesitate in stuffing himself, ignoring the nostalgia that came with it. By the time he heads off to bed, head on pillow and a thin blanket tossed hazardously over his form, fatigue hit him. The events of today blurred and lost in his sleepy haze and he found himself lulled by the constant ticking of the clock and into a deep sleep.

Until he was jerked awake by the loud sound of metal against metal and finds chains, bars and blue. So much blue. Silhouettes stood beyond the bars and in the sea of blue and a deep voice ~~_wrong, it’s all wrong_~~ spoke.

____“Welcome to my velvet room…”_ _ _ _


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Warning: Suicide.**

Akira wasn't sure what he was doing here…

"To reiterate, just so we are clear, you will immediately be expelled if you cause any problems." 

Yes, Akira thought, like his last school did.

"Honestly, I hesitated on accepting someone like you, but there were some circumstances on our side… "

Seriously…Sojiro only needed to do some paperwork and head off from this place. Akira didn't need to be here. The principal gave a narrowed glare, looking as pleased to see him as Akira was to this situation.

"You might have done a variety of things in hiding in your hometown, but you will behave yourself here-."

Akira let out a muted sigh. His presence here was nothing but a punching bag for these authorities, wasn't it? Instead of paying attention, he took a glimpse at the women who hadn't been addressed yet. She seemed modest in appearance and surprisingly young too. Most likely a teacher then. 

However, she looked as if she'd rather be anywhere then in this room, appearing as tired as they come, and gave Akira the most dullest stare he had ever seen on any teacher. 

Oh, what a mood.

"I am Sadayo Kawakami. Here's your student ID." She placed his ID on the table. "Be sure to read the rules, any violations will send you straight to the office. And, if by chance if you cause any problems, I won't be able to protect you at all."

Akira wondered if she just died a little inside with the knowledge that she had to deal with a teenage criminal. But at least there was some implication of protection. Better than any of the other teachers he had the pleasure to meet. 

"…That is your promise, yes, Principal Kobayakawa?"

Never mind.

Kawakami let out an aggravated sigh.

"But really though, why me…? There should've been better candidates." 

"It was a sudden transfer, and your class was the only one that had an opening-"

"If you're done explaining things, mind if we get going? I got a store to get back to." Sojiro, his knight in shining armour, had finally announced their time to depart and Akira couldn't be more happier than to leave this place.

So pleasantries had been exchanged, and yes, Sojiro had stated multiple times about his situation, thank you very much, before Akira took this chance to bolt out of there. Sojiro once again grumbled as he got in the car and Akira took a glance at the student ID he was able to snatch upon leaving. All it had was his basic identification and a picture that took up half of the small card.

Maybe they should use the photo for his mugshot instead.

~~~

They arrived just in time for Sojiro to open his cafe, not surprising since Akira had pretty much rushed out of there to the displeasure of his caretaker. Not that it mattered much. In the meantime, he walked upstairs to change back into more comfortable clothing and looked at the pile of books he had yet to sort, to which he decided that the boxes of junk should be his first priority. Akira poked his head out of his room and down the stairs.

"Hey Sojiro, do you need anything from the pile of stuff here."

Sojiro's head popped into view as the man leaned in from the kitchen, "No. Do whatever you want with them, but hands off the bag of beans."

Now with Sojiro's approval, he goes to his phone to search for the nearest place to sell this junk. Shit. He forgot his phone needed to be repaired. He carefully took out his broken phone and placed it in the charger, and after a while, made an attempt at turning it on. It works. Thank god. 

He felt some of the glass slip out from the screen and stuck to his fingers, and he quickly wiped it off. Yeah, maybe he shouldn't touch that. So, as to avoid any further contact, he took a ziplock bag and placed his phone inside, careful to not destroy his phone any more than it already was. He checked his wallet. 

There should be enough to fix his screen, he deduced upon glance. He may need to ask Sojiro for the nearest repair shop, and maybe a place to sell the junk. He would have to wake up early tomorrow if he wanted to fix his phone.

He pushed the boxes further in the corner and decided to sort the bookshelf. He had plenty of time and got to work until the afternoon hit.

It was 2 pm, and Akira went to go downstairs in hopes to eat some of that homemade curry. His stomach rumbled in agreement.

"Well look who decided to join us."

This time he did yelp, startled, and whipped his head towards the voice. Akechi Goro, in all his sweater vest glory, sat in the booth before him with a charming smile. Although, that smile turned into a smirk upon his unsightly reaction and Akira gave a halfhearted glare. 

"What are you doing here," he spoke in lieu of a greeting, "aren't you too busy doing detective stuff or something."

Akira knew he was being a little brat, but that doesn't mean he was going to stop. Not with Akechi looking as smug as he was.

"Well you did recommend me to try their coffee…Did you not?" Akechi gave an innocent look. "After all, you did seem quite eager for that date you have still yet to plan for."

Akira's face scrunched up in displeasure. And no, he was not pouting. That was a sneer, which, had done nothing to deter the amusement from Akechi's face, instead, it only grew.

"You aren't scaring the customers are you?" And of course, Sojiro had chosen to join in just to back up Akechi, although Akechi wasn't paying attention. His eyes glued to the cup of coffee placed on the table before him and took a sip. Sojiro gave Akira a warning glare, which he doesn't deserve, before leaving to tend to another customer.

"You are right. This coffee is really good."

Akira sniggered. "What. Are you going to post this on your little foodie blog?" 

Akechi just gave a narrowed look before promptly attending to his own coffee. "I just might. Although…I may not mention the cafe. It is quite hard to find a good cafe along with some peace and quiet." A soft sigh left his lips. "This could be my go-to place to destress."

"You'll only end up as a coffee addict. "

"Who says I wasn't" Akechi declared with a smirk, before placing the cup down and reclined back. A distant look entered his eyes.

"You know…since yesterday, I found myself a little confused as to why I was so comfortable around you…so open with you."

Akira raised an eyebrow. "What gave it away? The date. Your contacts."

A small smile found its way on Akechi's face, surprisingly genuine, and he let out a faint chuckle.

"You could say that. But I truly do wonder…Why do you feel so familiar, as if I met you long before this."

Akira had no idea what to say to that. Not when he, too, was plagued with this feeling constantly. 

Silence took hold. Thick with unanswered questions. Akira took a seat from across Akechi, lost in thought, and watched him slowly trace the rim of the now empty cup. But the moment was lost when Akechi jerked from his position and hurriedly placed on a smile ~~_it's fake_~~.

"Ah, sorry. I was just lost in- "

"Let's be friends."

Akechi stared at him as if he had grown two heads. Akira just scoffed.

"I mean sure it's weird, but we've been teasing and making fun of each other since day one. So why not just…I don't know, enjoy the moment while I make this an opportunity to use your contacts and spam you." And also stew in the fact that he had no answers whatsoever. 

Akechi was left speechless, and Akira took this as an opportunity to quickly snatch the cup tilting dangerously over the edge. He walked over to the kitchen, placing the cup amongst the others near the sink and looked back to find Akechi talking to Sojiro before turning to him.

"So…when will you get your phone fixed?"

~~~

Akira stood under the small patch of shelter, early in the morning, and mourned the loss of his only allowance, a measly 10 yen coin left in his wallet. He can't buy lunch with this, he thought, dejected, and took off his glasses to clean off the specks of water with his sleeve.

So now here he was, wet and broke, and had just taken cover from the downpour. It's his first day of school, and he was sure that it would go as well as it did in his previous school. He can't keep something as big as a criminal record a secret, after all.

A hooded figure ran up and took place next him in the shelter. The person let out a relieved groan, before removing the hood to reveal a pretty face and large blond pigtails. She was also wearing the Shujin blazer over her hoodie. Noticing his stare, she looked over to him and smiled in greeting.

Akira, being the idiot that he was, gave a jerky nod, startled that he was caught, and dislodged the glasses from his nose. The girl let out a giggle, and he was struck with the thought of how nice it sounded…and familiar.

His hands went into his pocket, feeling the missing weight of something. Most likely, his phone. He wonders how long it will take for his phone to get fixed.

A car stopped in front of them, and the window went down to reveal an unfamiliar man. 

"Good morning. Do you want me to give you a ride?"

The girl gave a smile Akira now knew was fake. 

"Um sure thank you." 

The man looked pleased and soon took notice of Akira.

"Hey. Do you need a lift too?"

Akira declined.

"Well, suit yourself?"  
 _"Defiant piece of garbage."_

Feeling suddenly dizzy, he watched them leave, but not before getting a glimpse of the tense look on the girl's face. A sudden feeling of guilt settled in the pit of his stomach. 

A blond-haired boy stopped just where the car left, tired and out of breath from sprinting. 

"...Damn it! Screw that pervy teacher."

The guilt grew.

"Pervert teacher?"

"Huh?"

The boy turned his head towards him and sneered.

"What do you want? You plannin on rattin me out to Kamoshida?

That man in the car? Was that his name? "Kamoshida?"

The teen looked puzzled, "Huh. The car just now. It was Kamoshida." He let out an irritated huff. "He does whatever the hell he wants. Who does he think he is, the king of the castle? Don't you agree?"

"The king of the castle?" Now Akira was confused.

The teen went silent, squinting at Akira suspiciously. But whatever he was looking for he hadn't found it, and stared at him, incredulous,  
  
"Wait, you don't know him?" Akira shook his head. "Are you for real… You're from Shujin, right?"

Akira looked at the uniform the guy was wearing. Seemed like they both were both going to the same school then.

"Well yeah, I guess...although this is my first day."

Recognition flooded his gaze.

"For real! You're that transfer student, right? Didn't you murder someone or somethin?"

He had a feeling this would happen.

"I don't think I would be allowed to go to school if I killed someone. I'm not a psychopath," he stated with a tired sigh. The teen looked a little guilty.

"Ah…crap. Sorry. It's just that we don't get much transfer students this late. And those guys are crazy for gossip. Most likely dug somethin up."

Akira just shrugged in reply. There was not much he can do about that, but it was a little nice that this boy seemed to treat him normally, Feeling relatively comfortable in this guy's presence, he decided to ask him why he didn't seem to mind him. 

"Well…actually I don't know. I just have a feelin that you ain't so bad. Oh man, we've been talkin for a while, and I still have no idea who you are. The name's Sakamoto Ryuji, but call me Ryuji."

"Kurusu Akira, and thanks for treating me like a normal human being."

Ryuji laughed. "No probs. Hey, lemme show you a shortcut. Follow me."

The rain was lighter once they left, and Ryuji led Akira to a small and narrow alleyway. Akira didn't know why he felt anticipation as if something was meant to happen. 

They arrived near the gates of the school.

Nothing happened. He doesn't know whether that was a good thing or not.

"Hey Ryuji, I may head off a little early. I've got something I need to do."

"Don't worry man, meet me on the rooftop during break. Just make sure no one's watchin, especially the student president."

With that warning, Ryuji took off without any explanation as to where the rooftop was or who the president is. It will just have to remain a mystery then, Akira mused as he entered the school halls, ignoring the hushed whispers and glances before turning the corner and into a more deserted hall. But he barely took a few steps and he bumped into a body. Again. This time it was feminine, and surprisingly, no less muscle. 

He staggered.

A hand quickly shot out, grabbing his hand and-

_"The National Diet is legislative, the cabinet executive, and the Supreme Court is judiciary…"_

_Akira writes out the date on his notebook, 15th of March, but immediately lost focus. A couple of days in and he once again knew what it's like to be in a normal class. Criminal record or not. The cat underneath his desk let out a whine, but he didn't pay much attention to him, already beginning to doze off._

_"Wait… She's going to jump!"_

_Akira flinched at the loud cry, eyes flickering to the student who said that. The chaos began._

_Screams and cries muffled the teacher's commands and protests. Multiple people moved out of the classroom and towards the windows to witness the sight. The blonde girl sitting in front of him, Takamaki Ann, looked horrified, and stood up, rushing towards the windows. Akira followed._

_A girl stood on the school roof's edge. She looked down to the ground below, and Akira felt dread._

_He couldn't speak and watched numbly as she pushed off and fell. And fell. And fell._

_"…No…why…"_

_A thud._

_A body. Unmoving._

_"…SHIHO!"_

-he felt the world spinning, nauseous. 

"You're quite clumsy, aren't you?" He looked up to see the blonde girl ~~_Takamaki Ann_~~ from earlier, giving him a cheeky smile with his hand held in hers.

"You might want to let go of him, Ann," a feminine voice chided.

She let go of his hand and gave a sheepish smile. "Oh, oops. Sorry about that, but hey, you're that guy from earlier. The transfer kid everyone talks about. I'm Takamaki Ann."

" _Ann_ " Akira's attention shifted to the girl next to her, the one he bumped into. "I'm sorry about her, she can get a little too excited-" 

"Hey!"

The girl gave an apologetic look.

"It might not be any of my business but don't let the rumours get to you. Oh...um, my name is Shiho Suzui, it's nice to meet you."  
 _"I'm sorry. I…I can't take this…anymore…"_

After giving a warm smile, the two girls left, leaving Akira frazzled and increasingly horrified. 

_Oh shit._

He puked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bet you didn't see that coming. Lmao.
> 
> But other than that...Three weeks. Three weeks of that life-consuming finals. Over. Gone. No more school forever. I am going to yeet myself into the sun...and get a job. Yay.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Warning: Mentions of Abuse**

"You're late."

Akira stumbled into class, note in hand and already feeling like death. Someone had found him puking in a bin and decided to take him to the nurse's office, which he would be grateful for if that guy hadn't scampered off upon noticing who Akira was.

His throat burned.

"…To be honest I'm surprised you're even here." He shoved the note to Ms Kawakami, his homeroom teacher, and she stared at it with shock.

"…and with a legitimate excuse too…"

He didn't deign to give a response and sat in his seat behind Ann. She gave him a small wave but grew worried when she saw his expression. Or the lack of it. How did he know this was his seat or why she seemed quite happy to see him, are questions he was too tired to think about. There were bigger things to worry about.

"Now that everyone's here let's continue…"

He felt himself slowly consumed by the torrent of thoughts that had been building up, mind trying to comprehend what was happening, but a piece of paper suddenly appeared in his line of sight. A manicured hand holding the paper inched closer towards his arm and poked him. Repeatedly.

He snatched the offending piece of paper and looked up to see Ms Kawakami staring at him as if she had expected the occurrence, and then continued teaching without care. Ann, the culprit behind the insistent poking, placed a finger against her lips and winked, then turned back as if nothing happened.

What was the point of telling him to be silent when half the class was already eying their interaction? Who knows.

He read the note.

_'What happened? You look like shit._

_From Ann~_  
_P.S. Did you get some candy from the nurse's office? They're pretty good.'_

He gave the blonde a deadpan look before writing his reply and decided to stick the note in one of her pigtails. She didn't notice, thankfully, and he went back to his own thoughts.

These flashbacks…How was he able to see them? He looked at his hands. And what could this mean?

…Was he really seeing the future?

He had it with Sojiro. And now, Ann. Both requiring skin contact, or was it contact in general? Doubt flooded his mind, the whole thing sounded too bizarre to be true. Just like that dream…

_"You truly are a prisoner of fate."_

Rehabilitation. A world going to ruin. A room: The velvet room.

His eyes widen in realisation. Igor and the wardens...They could be connected to these visions, they must have the answers…but will they really help him? They did warn him about some sort of ruin, which could closely relate to the end of the world as ridiculous as it was. Was that the reason for these visions?

Akira's face was then pulled into a frown. But how the hell would he be able to go back there? This dream only occurred on his first night, not the second. It was another problem he had yet to figure out, and the high of this revelation plummeted once again.

He looked numbly at the table before he took a defeated sigh. There was no time to think about what's or how's.

Shiho was going to jump.

And he had until this Friday to figure out how to stop it. 

~~~

"Hey, you're walking too fast!" A huff. "Wait up!"

Akira was currently trying to find the stairs to the roof. Ann decided to follow, although he had no idea why. He glanced back.

"You walk…so...fast." Ann was panting by the time he found the entrance to the stairs, her hands on her knees and gulping breaths in a comical fashion. Akira raised an eyebrow.

"You think you can climb a couple of steps, or are you too tired to continue?"

Ann gave an accusatory glare. "Hey! I came to see if you're ok. You didn't even reply-"

"I stuck it in your hair."

"-to my no-Wait what?" She grabbed her hair, only to see the note sticking out. She gave an offended gasp. "Hey, rude!" And read it.

"You really don't know how to be sub-Hey I can be subtle." She looked back to read the rest of the note. "Ooh, so you do have some of that candy. Mind sharing one?"

Akira snorted. "Only if it will help you climb these stairs…" His gaze turned mischievous. "Or…I can hold it hostage until we reach the roof."

Ann whined as they climbed the steps, chuckling when she tripped. He felt a little better now. Tired, but better. Ann appeared to be relaxed around him and didn't seem to mind his reputation, just like Ryuji, and it left him feeling weirdly happy. Akira took a glimpse ahead of him. This familiarity…could Ryuji also initiate a vision like he did with Ann? Akechi too?

They arrived at the door, and he pushed it open.

The sky was cloudy but lighter, the remaining evidence of rain from this morning still there. Fences, black and new, created a barrier around the edges of the building ~~_Shiho stood on the wrong side of the fence, her hands grasped loosely at the metal behind her_~~ , and stood at least two and a half metres tall. It was a moderately sized space which was trashed with old chairs and desks that looked as if they had been tossed hazardously, broken metal legs littered the floor.

He wondered if this was the roof Shiho would jump off of.

Ryuji wasn't here yet, and Ann rushed to the mess, sitting on a chair with a triumph look on her face and a hand held out. Akira, amused at Ann's insistence, took the handful of candy stuffed in his pocket and handed her three, before taking the rest for himself.

"Hey Ann, do you know where Shiho is? Doesn't she hang out with you most of the time?" Ann gave him a suspicious look, and Akira realised he was not supposed to know that tidbit of info yet, and hurriedly added: "You both seem to be very close so I'd presume she's your best friend, right?" He really sucked at this.

Ann just gave a casual shrug and leaned back with a lollypop in her mouth. "Oh, Shiho's at the volleyball club."

"Volleyball club?"

"Oh right, I forgot you're new here. Weird." Akira heard the last word that had been muttered under her breath, the confused look on Ann's face as she said it gave him some clue as to what she was feeling. Ann may have been feeling what Akechi had felt when they met. He was starting to notice a pattern.

_*SLAM*_

"HEY! SORRY I'M LATE-Ann?"

The door slammed open to reveal Ryuji screaming on top of his lungs, it made both Akira and Ann jump, startled. But Ryuji looked shocked at the sight of Ann. And in turn, Ann looked shocked as well, looking at him with wide eyes. Akira may have forgotten to inform Ann that he was meeting up with Ryuji. Whoops.

"What the hell are you doing!"

"Oi, that shoulda been my question!"

Yeah…He really should have told Ann.

"Ok guys maybe we should-"

"Aren't you dating that asshole Kamoshida?" Wait. What now?

Akira watched in shock as Ann stiffened in her seat. Ryuji doesn't seem to hold back any punches, but that piece of information was something Akira was sure wasn't true, or at the very least, wasn't voluntary, evident by the expression Ann was making. Akira spoke, interrupting Ann when she opened her mouth.

"I'm pretty sure Ann doesn't like Kamoshida." Akira thought of the strained look Ann had when she was picked up by Kamoshida. "And if you are telling the truth about how Kamoshida is a pervert than it wouldn't be above him to get away with a lot of the things he does. After all, who would take the words of a teenager instead of an adult?"

Both Ann and Ryuji went quiet at that, glancing at each other with an unreadable look. Akira wasn't sure what was happening, a bit curious at what they were trying to convey through their weird telepathy, an obvious sign of their past companionship, or at least that what Akira thought it was, and nervously shuffled back when the two pairs of eyes narrowed in on him.

"Sooo, on the topic of adults…."

"We've been wonderin if that's gotta do with why you're here."

"A teenage criminal that speaks of adults in such a negative light. I wonder why?"

Akira's face scrunched up, feeling as if he was being ganged on, which was not a nice feeling to have, and gave a tired huff. He knew he was going to talk about this sooner or later. So Akira slumped on a table and placed a leg over another, a hint that he was willing to expose his secret, not that it was a secret in the first place, and gave a steady look at his audience. Who said he couldn't be a little dramatic.

"I left school late that day. It was pretty dark, and there was barely anyone around. It was why I was able to hear a call for help and found myself coming face to face with a man harassing a woman and dragging her into his car." Akira took a glimpsed at his audience. At Ryuji's angered expression and Ann's displeased one. He continued.

"Like I said, there was no one around, so I stepped in and pulled the man off of her. He tripped and face planted, wasn't happy about that and sued me, stating that I assaulted him. I had no say in anything, the one witness agreed to the statement, and I'm pretty sure the police was bribed by the man if the one-sided interrogation was anything to go by." Akira was nonchalant with the way he ended it, amused at the irony of his situation.

"That's-That's bullshit!" Ryuji was the first to go screeching, hands clenched in a fist. "I would punch that bastard if I could."

Ann gave a nod in agreement, face pulled in a frown. "Wasn't that woman supposed to help you? Why would she lie?"

"Just like the police, she must have been either bribed or in a more likely scenario: blackmailed to frame me." Akira stared up at the clouds. "Whoever I messed with must have been someone important to be able to easily get away with it." Despite the woman framing him, he evaded the police after the court trials long enough to ask if that man hadn't approached her again, hoping that at least his efforts weren't in vain. To know that the woman was safe made things a little easier but not by much.

But he doesn't regret what he did.

"Man, we may be more alike than I thought," Ryuji muttered, lost in thought and Ann's features softened into a look of understanding. Akira felt like he was supposed to know but ignored it in favour of taking out the rest of the candy in an effort to ease the atmosphere.

Ryuji looked a little surprised at the sudden offer and gave a delighted thanks as he stuffed some of the candy in his mouth.

"How come Ryuji gets candy easily while I have to put in the effort."

Well, Akira thought, he can't please everyone.

~~~

The rest of their break passed by quickly, talking and laughing as if they had known each other for years. Akira knew that this wasn't normal by any means, but didn't question it because it just felt _right_.

They exchanged contacts, or in Akira's case just gave them his own number, as soon as Ann had to leave early to meet up with Shiho, which left both Ryuji and Akira walking back down and to their classes. This time Ryuji grabbed Akira's blazer and tugged to avoid him from bumping into a much larger body. Seriously what was with him and bumping into strangers. Akira, feeling peeved at his inability to look where he was going, glanced at the man who had already taken notice of him. It was just his luck that the man was none other than Kamoshida, the cause of ire for both Ryuji and Ann.

"Ah, you must be the new transfer student." His face that was once pleasantly smiling was now marred with an ugly sneer, eyes flashing sickly yellow, too quick for Akira to be sure it even happened at all. "You're nothing but a criminal that should be rotting in jail instead of walking these halls."

Akira was now sure of what sort of person he was dealing with. A glimpse of Kamoshida's true personality was revealed, almost as if to taunt him that Kamoshida had all the power and that there was nothing that he nor Ryuji can do. Ryuji's remark about him being king made more sense.

"Hey, back off!" Ryuji was quick to come to Akira's side, body tense and a snarl on his face. Akira was quick to notice Ryuji's hands, clenched in fists, trembling.

"It seems that they do travel in packs..." He gave them a sick look of amusement. "Trash, I mean. No wonder the delinquent hangs out with a criminal."

"You bastard-" Akira held up a hand to stop Ryuji from acting out on his anger. Akira continued to stare at back at that man with cold indifference, and this displeased the teacher greatly.

"Remember your place, brats. Do anything, and you'll have to say bye-bye to your chances of finding another school and your newfound freedom here."

After that the man walked off, leaving an apathetic Akira and a fuming Ryuji. Akira had quickly gotten used to the ire and disgust of many, once he gained the reputation of a criminal. Ryuji, however, shook with unbridled fury and...something else. It was starting to concern Akira, and he moved over to grasp his shaking fists but paused. He doesn't remember having any contact with Ryuji, and he hesitated at the thought of potentially revealing another nauseating vision. But one look at Ryuji, vulnerable despite his outrage, and Akira decided to forgo his earlier reluctance.

So with a deep breath, Akira gently covered Ryuji's fist in hopes to comfort him and-

_Ryuji heaved pained pants as he took a break. Akira arrived not long after, trying to catch his breath._

_"Damn my leg feels tight," Ryuji muttered under another pant before straightening up to look at an out-of-breath Akira. His gaze grew a little forlorn._

_"Before Kamoshida came along, the track team was the biggest thing this school had goin' for it, but it all changed after the coach got fired and took over as a sub." Akira lifted his head up, silent._

_"That bastard…Right from the start he was tryin to get rid of us. He'd give us crazy workouts, then when we couldn't do em, he'd add even more on top of that. Day after day was nothing but that bullshit. He was going after me, especially." A look of frustration took over his face. "He knew…He knew I would fight back. If my time dropped even a little, he'd cuss me out. Then on top of that, he brought up my parents."_

_Akira paused, unsure whether to breach such a sensitive topic or not, but his curiosity got the best of him. "What about them?"_

_A lapse of silence fell between them. Long enough that Akira began to feel guilty. He opened his mouth but stopped at the pained look on Ryuji's face._

_"…Truth is, my mom's the only one I got. All my dad did when he was still around is drink." He hesitated. "Sometimes he'd even beat me or my mom."_

_Akira felt sick at that revelation._

_"I don't know how that bastard found out, but he told the whole team…And as you can guess, I lost it and hit him. It was like he wanted me to do it though, called it an "act of violence" and shut the team down. Thanks to that, the other guys treat me like some kind of traitor…and they ain't wrong." Ryuji sighed, looking at the ground._

_"Cause of me, they lost their shot at the championships."_

-he collapsed, the world spinning. Ryuji, who had forgotten his anger and looked shocked at the unexpected yet gentle touch, scrambled to catch Akira, who was currently leaning against Ryuji's shoulder.

"Holy shi-Akira are you ok?"

"I'm fine," Akira mumbled as he pushed off Ryuji and stood on shaky legs. "Just help me get to my class. We still have time."

So with his arm over Ryuji's shoulder, they both walked towards class at a slow but steady pace, reaching the room early, but that was to be expected. He was dropped on his seat, and the panicked sorry's and flailing hands made him momentarily forget the dull headache that hadn't left since this morning. To see someone as vulgar and aggressive as Ryuji trying to be gentle really pleased Akira.

"Come on, Ryuji. Sit. We have like 10 minutes before class starts."

Ryuji grabbed a seat from behind him and slumped in front of Akira. A dejected look emerged on his face.

"Akira...Look, I'm sorry. I did nothin but act like a pain in the ass in front of Kamoshida."

But he caused you misery, Akira wanted to say, he destroyed your dream. He couldn't say it.

"Whatever that man did he must have deserved it, right now let's just survive this year of school." And hopefully have Kamoshida out of their lives as soon as possible.

A pause. Akira remembered something.

"Ryuji, a question. Where is the best place to sell junk you don't need?"

Ryuji perked up, going back to his usual cheerful self and started ranting about a place that he happened to stumble across. "Yeah! Although I haven't been inside, I heard that they're sellin some cool shit like realistic toy guns. Hmmm...what was it called again? Oh yeah, it was called Untouchable or somethin. You should definitely check it out."

"Untouchable." At Ryuji's enthusiastic nod, Akira felt the name ring some sort of bell in his head. He nodded back with a small smirk.

"I may take up your off then."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really don't know what to write. But hello. How are you? I hope you're having a good day. :))


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Warning: Sexual Assault.**

Sojiro still wasn’t happy to see him after he arrived back from his first day of school, despite causing no problems, whatsoever, and once again didn’t hesitate to remind him of his place. He was starting to get tired of it, to be honest, having his situation constantly shoved down his throat. It didn’t help that whatever visions he was experiencing had taken too much out of him, leaving him too exhausted to muster any sort of response when he rushed to his room.

But now was a new day and Akira at least planned to apologise for his rude behaviour yesterday, because as much as that man loved to conjure up every threat under the sun, Akira can never bring himself to dislike Sojiro.

Of course, he would have apologised, that is if he had woken up.

_Shit shit shit._

The halls were empty once he reached his classroom. He stopped, rearranged his glasses and hair before sliding the door open and striding in as if he hadn’t sprinted like his life depended on it.

Ms Kawakami didn’t even glance at him when he entered and continued writing on the board, which was definitely better than public shaming over a 5-minute late entry. So with an elegance that put even ballerinas to shame, he weaved through the desks and students and sat in his seat. Then he slumped, breaking the illusion of grace. Ann turned to him, buzzing in her seat.

“Hey have you heard. The Detective Prince found a new cafe that sells pretty good coffee, yet he hasn’t stated where. It’s on his blog.”

Akira covered a small snort with his hand. So he really did put it on his food blog, huh. “Since when were you a fan.” Ann huffed.

“Look. He has really good pointers of niche cafes and best sweet shops. That’s literally the only reason why I follow his blog. It’s just weird that he’s keeping it a secret”

Akira pondered whether he should tell Ann or not but his thoughts were cut off by a loud, “Ahem” and Ann whipped her head to face the front. Ms Kawakami does not look pleased.

“Please refrain from chatting during class. You’re already in enough trouble as it is.”

Akira ignored the snickers that emitted from the classroom, took out his supplies and got to work.

~~~

“Hey, Shiho’s here.” Ann skipped over to the pile of chairs with Shiho in tow, and Akira, who was busy staring beyond the fence and at the people below, glanced at the two with a small nod. Shiho gave a small wave and smiled back, although it seemed timid compared to last time, bruises and bandages covered her face. Should he ask?

Ann looked around. “Is it just me or is Ryuji taking his time?”

“Well, he did come late last time.”

“Um…he did inform me that he is staying back or…well…I saw him get held back by a teacher,” Shiho hesitantly spoke, looking a little unsure.

“Ryuji’s in the same class as you?” “Did Ryuji fail the pop quiz again? It was maths, wasn’t it”

Akira and Ann both responded simultaneously and Akira gave a deadpan look. “Why am I not surprised by that.”

Ann snickered and Shiho, the politer one out of the two, hid her laugh behind her hand. Ann gave Akira a hefty hit on the back, which was a lot more stronger than it looked, and caused him to tumble out of his perch on the table. She did not hide her amusement. Not at all.

“On the topic of getting to know more about Ryuji…and maybe his failures, we should talk more about ourselves. Hey Akira. How was your last school like?”

“Like your typical high school. What else.”

Ann pouted at Akira’s blunt answer and Shiho moved to the edge of the roof, leaning against the fence with a serene look on her face. He wasn’t sure with how he felt, Shiho standing there, on the edge of the same roof that she’d eventually jump off of. He looked away.

“Well come on. Tell us more. You know like who your friends are, any dates-“

“Well, how about you Shiho? Don’t you go to a volleyball club?” As much as he liked talking to Ann, he’d rather avoid talking about himself or what he’d lost, but thankfully, Ann went oblivious to the obvious subject change in the face of her best friend talking, and Shiho grew embarrassed at the excitement Ann oozed.

“Ah well, I play as a starter in the team. A wing spiker.”

“Come on Shiho! Add some confidence to your words.” Another one of those bruising slaps hit Shiho but she barely moved. Was he that weak? “The starter player is a great achievement and you definitely deserve it,” Ann spoke with such belief that it had Shiho growing rapidly red. Akira watched the interaction with amusement.

“Well…I don’t know-“

“Who cares what Kamoshida thinks. You have plenty of skill and talent to stand amongst the other players.” Ann's statement was told fiercely and left no room for Shiho to disagree. Akira would’ve chuckled at a stuttering Shiho, but something caught his attention.

“Wait. Kamoshida?”

As if realising Akira was there, they both looked a little apologetic.

“Kamoshida...he's the volleyball coach and…well, he’s also our PE teacher. You’ll have him for PE tomorrow I think.” Akira wasn’t sure if he felt comfortable having someone that was clearly out to get him as his teacher. Or why the thought of him being a teacher, in general, made him feel queasy.

Ann looked just as uncomfortable. “I mean he did win gold in the Olympics playing volleyball, so it would make sense.”

“Well I guess that makes sense…Shiho when do you go to the club”

Shiho tilted her head at the question, most likely confused as to why Akira would like to know.

“Everyday.”

He perked up at that and looked at her in concern at the casual way she said it. Was this normal? Did they have no breaks at all? The bruises that marred her face glared back at him.

“…so no breaks? Like, at all?”

Shiho looked fairly uncomfortable in response and he knew he had hit something. Ann, this time, was not oblivious to the atmosphere and quickly steered the conversation away from volleyball and started talking about the mystery behind the detective’s latest post. Akira was lost in thought.

First Ann, Ryuji and now Shiho and the volleyball club. All tied to Kamoshida and none of these connections seemed remotely good.

Akira glanced at the school bellow and realised there was barely any students, a signal for them to head back. He walked towards Shiho and causally held out a hand for a handshake, which was not something he normally does, but there was something he needed to know. “Well, it was nice to meet you Shiho.”

What he did not miss was the subtle flinch at the gesture as she hesitantly reached out to grasp his hand, brief and light, before removing her hand quickly. Too quick. She gave a small smile back.

“It was nice to meet you too.”

He is going to find out what Kamoshida is hiding, Akira mused as he stepped back and headed towards his class.

Even if it will end in his expulsion.

~~~

Once school ended Akira strode towards the gym and stopped to hide behind the gap between the lockers. Kamoshida was there, door open and leading the girls in before he closed it with a click. Crap, did he lock the door? He went to the door and jiggled it a little but it wouldn’t budge. Akira decided to head to the back of the gym outside, managing to hide from the boys that were also training for volleyball. He stuck close to the walls until-

There. A window. Akira rushed towards it but made sure he kept hidden. It was small and inconspicuous but presented a decent view of the court and the girls training. Everything seemed normal so far.

It wasn’t long before Kamoshida made an entrance, nor was it long for Akira to grow horrified the longer he looked on.

Kamoshida was merciless with his serves and forced the girls to receive the ball, bruises and cuts accumulated over harsh spikes of the ball. Some hitting the face ending with a bloody nose for a few. Others to the stomach and caused some of the girls to collapse. And it just kept going. A never-ending torture.

But there was one thing that stood out the most. It was how he’d walked towards the fallen girls with sick glee and grabbed them in places he wasn’t supposed to touch. Shiho was amongst one of those girls.

Ten minutes in and Akira wished he had a phone to record this evidence, anything that will put Kamoshida behind bars. Or would this be like last time, presenting this to the authorities, only to be brushed aside and, once again, blamed for something he never did, just to cover up their mess?

Akira watched as Kamoshida approached the sidelines and picked up his phone, talking with a smug smirk. But the longer the call went on for the more frustrated Kamoshida appeared, a sneer clear on his face. He ended the call and whipped his head at Shiho, mouth moving to words Akira can’t hear and watched as Shiho froze in fear before she reluctantly followed Kamoshida.

Akira had planned to follow them as they both headed out of the gym, however, he should have known his luck was anything but great, because despite how unassuming and hidden this small window was, it did not stop some of the girls from noticing him.

He didn’t take any time to rush out of there and out of sight.

But now, here he was, in the main hall of the second floor, following the two to what Akira presumed was the PE faculty office right at the end, and waited until the two entered. He crept up to the sliding door, which wasn’t closed fully, and peeked through the small gap.

Kamoshida’s face was pressed in the crook of Shiho’s shoulder, mumbling something unintelligible, hands on waist and skimming lower. From Akira’s angle, he could see the pained distaste on her face as she stuttered a few words too quick for him to catch.

She looked terrified.

Kamoshida didn’t look pleased with what he had heard. He lifted his head and glared down at her.

“You wouldn’t want to bring Ann in this, would you? What would she do if she finds out you are giving yourself to me like this?”

It was revolting.

“I-I…”

“Did you forget your place? You wanted to stay as a starter on the team and I was the one who gave it to you. But I won’t hesitate to destroy your chances if you defy me like this.”

Shiho trembled in fear but slumped, defeated as the hands returned and his face back in her neck. Akira knew he was going to do something that will put him in trouble, but in the face of having to leave someone in the hands of a man like that, he wasn't sure he could live with himself if he allows this to continue.

So he reached a shaky hand out to close the door abruptly with the click of the lock, loud enough to signal both Kamoshida and Shiho of his presence.

Then he ran.

He really should have thought it through was Akira’s first thought, because right now he needed a place to hide. Upon glance, he found an open locker and prayed to whatever god out there that he was not going to lock himself in. He slipped in, closed it silently and held his breath. Footsteps slowly grew closer.

“I know you’re here brat. Why don’t you come out now so that we can have a small _chat_.”

It was dark and he couldn’t see. His heartbeat deafened his ears and hands turned slick with sweat. But he could not breathe. He could not-

“Tch…If I find you, you will regret it. That’s a promise. Shiho. Get out.” Footsteps became lighter towards the direction of the gym and another followed until it was nothing but silence.

Akira burst out of the locker, panting erratically and collapsed on the floor. Grasping at his sweaty head which was lightheaded from the lack of oxygen, he leaned back on the locker behind him and closed his eyes.

Now that he knew the truth, he must stop Kamoshida, and in turn, save Shiho and the others.

However, the revelation had him struggling to comprehend the reality of this situation…the reality of who he is dealing with. But he was in too deep, forcing his hand off of any sort of resemblance to a simple year in Tokyo. He wonders why this seemed so important, why a part of him demanded to continue despite how scared he feels.

Akira opened his eyes and lets out a trembling breath. Why was he so scared in the first place when his life had already been screwed over since that night? The halls remained empty but phantom footsteps echo in his ears and the fear of being found once again weasled in his bleary lightheaded state. He did not want to be found by that man.

He needed to get out of here.

~~~

“Here’s your phone. Make sure you buy a new screen cover, just in case.”

Akira thanked the man as he walked out of the repair store and glanced at his recently fixed phone. It looked as if it hadn’t dropped in the first place. Yet upon unlocking his phone the red app appeared in the same place on his home screen as last time. The black eye remained a mocking presence and he once again made an effort to delete it. Hopefully, for good.

Akira let the cool winter air wake him up somewhat, feeling exhausted from the lack of sleep last night. He bet that he looked just as bad as he felt and he was pretty sure Sojiro took notice of that despite how much he liked to complain about not caring. Not only that, Sojiro seemed nicer to him when he returned home the second day. If being nicer meant blatant ignoring. He wasn’t even sure if he had apologised to the man yet. Akira let out a world-weary sigh and headed off to school

Once in class, Ms Kawakami tapped her pen on her desk to get everyone’s attention.

“Please put on your PE uniform once homeroom class is over. We will be heading to the gym.”

It wasn’t long before they ended up in the gym with two other classes. Ann who was beside him was separated into the girl's group and he was pulled amongst the boys. Luckily, Akira was able to spot Ryuji leaning against the wall of the gym and sat next to him mutedly, too tired to greet him verbally. Ryuji looked pissed.

“Why do we hafta go to this stupid rally and watch effin Kamoshida show off.”

Akira, who wasn’t really in the mood to reply, gave a weak shrug and Ryuji turned to him with a huff.

“Akira-Woah you look like shit.”

All Akira could do was give the grumpy teen a blank stare, unnerving him a bit in the process, and went back to gazing off into the distance. The whistle blew, alerting their attention, and the match between the teachers and the volleyball students began.

Kamoshida was obviously in his element, laughing and cheering as if he hadn’t molested a girl yesterday. It disgusted Akira, the vision of a reliable teacher ruined, and not just for him, but for many of the students who fell victim to his abuse. The only question left was: Why did no one report the police? And yet the answer was already there, right in front of him.

A loud smack and a thud. One of the students playing against the teachers fell, head hitting the floor loudly. It broke Akira out of his reverie, head snapping to the boy. Ryuji barely stopped himself from yelling, looking extremely frustrated. Kamoshida ran to the boy and picked him up in an act of kindness and had a student carry him to the nurse. The rally continued as if nothing happened at all.

“That bastard…acting like he isn’t the one slamming the guy's face in the first place.”

Akira just grimly nodded. Now that was more like Kamoshida. Ruthless and cruel under the guise of a respectable teacher. He knew he had to tell Ryuji and especially Ann about yesterday if he wanted to find any way of stopping Kamoshida, but the problem is how?

All Akira could do was stare at Kamoshida as he played his rally. Stare at the teachers as he is being led to class. Stare at his notebook as the lectures continued on.

The rally was over and classes went by but an exhausted Akira held no luck in being able to concentrate. He had to say what was on his mind if he wanted some hope in feeling relief from this agitation that had slowly built up over the hours. Lunchtime came and he grabbed Ann’s hand with a muttered, “come with me” and dragged the surprised blonde out of class, no longer able to hold his patience. But as soon as he got out he was stopped by three girls. The same three girls who had seen him spying at them through the gym window.

“Ann can you go and meet up with Ryuji on the roof. There's something I need to tell you both.”

Caught off guard by the serious tone Akira had adopted, she hurried off but not without giving a concerned glance. He turned back to the girls.

“Come.” It wasn’t a statement but a command from the leader of the group herself, short-haired and as tall as him, no even taller. He was intimidated, to say the least, and let the three girls lead him to a secluded hall. He was surprised to see Shiho there as well.

“You’re the one who spied on us and was dumb enough to follow Kamoshida into his office. Not only that but you’re the transfer student with the criminal record. No wonder.”

Well first, rude. And second, he wasn’t really in the mood to deal with the antagonising, he was already at his limit.

“Get to the point.”

The main girl looked affronted at the cold tone and Shiho sighed before taking over.

“We didn't tell Kamoshida nor are we here to talk down on you but we want to know why you would do something reckless with your record.” She paused and grew meeker. “Why did you risk yourself to stop him when he can just do it again some other time.”

That hit Akira harder than he would like to admit because he knew that was the case. But he had to do something.

“I can’t stand there and do nothing...Look. Kamoshida will find a way to kick me out of school even if I do as much as get in his line of sight, which is not hard with my criminal record.” Akira gave a small yet sharp grin. “And if that were the case, then I’ll give him a reason for him to kick me out. But he will have to come down with me.” Those words were more confident than what Akira felt, but it was the one thing he can do nevertheless.

“You’re a crazy bastard. I’ll give you that.”

“Well, I do have a criminal record. If they treat me like one I may as well act like one.”

The girls gave him an unreadable look and Shiho looked at them, a little nervous.

“Hatsu Akarı. Captain of the girl's volleyball team”

Akira wasn’t sure if he heard her right but the tall girl held out her hand and he hesitantly grasped it. She looked at him appraisingly and nodded to the two girls behind her.

“My name’s Chuya Hana” The girl’s shoulder-length hair bounced along with her enthusiastic bow as she cheerfully declared her name.

The other girl spoke, soft and monotone. “Yuma Riku” And left it at that.

Akira, taken aback by their unexpected personalities, only stood there unresponsive.

“You know it's rude to stare. But go on, introduce yourself.” The bubbly girl, Chuya, responded to his silent shock.

“…Kurusu Akira.”

This was not what he expected from the girls who had suffered under Kamoshida's abuse.

He quickly checked the time on his phone and realised he still needed to meet up with Ryuji and Ann. So with quick goodbyes and a threat from Hatsu, daring him to harm any of her team, he rushed to the rooftop to see the two there, waiting for him.

“Hey took ya long enough. Now, what the hell do you need to tell us.”

And so Akira told them everything, from suspicions that arised on his first few days, to actually witnessing his said suspicions. It left both of them speechless and once Akira was done, he slumped into a chair, drained. The heavy silence remained. Surprisingly, it was Ann who broke the silence.

“…Shiho. Why didn’t she tell me…This is my fault.”

“Like hell it is!” Ryuji was quick to cut off Ann’s self-blaming and Akira gave her a firm look.

“You are not the one to blame. It was Kamoshida who’s at fault and there’s nothing you can do.”

“But-but he’s punishing her because of me. Because I refused his advances and now Shiho…she’s being used in my place.“ Ann grew teary-eyed as the full weight of her actions hit her but Ryuji wasn’t having any of it.

“This ain’t your fault you idiot. It’s that pervert teacher, Kamoshida, who’s using you and Shiho like that. Actin like king and we’re nothin but slaves for him to use. But we could take that bastard down now that we know where to get the evidence”

Ann looked up at Ryuji and Akira, eyes hopeful, and Akira decided to continue along with Ryuji’s accurate metaphors.

“I guess we’ll just have to take down his throne. Maybe cause a riot and overthrow him.” Ann snorted a little at that.

“Silly. This school isn’t a castle.”

_“Location found.”_

Akira glanced at his pocket to where the noise came from and the rest of the group had gone silent. He took out his phone only to see the glaring black eye of the red app, now larger, take up the middle of his screen.

“Oooh, what’s this?” Ann, looking over his right shoulder, spoke.

“A weird lookin app. Where’d ya get it Akira?” And Ryuji drawled from his left shoulder, seemingly curious.

Akira was quick to shrug the two off of him but Ryuji’s hand darted to grab the phone, and in the process, clicked it. A sharp pain was felt in his head and the three let out a pained groan before the world shifted and swirled in a dizzying array of colours. Until everything stopped.

Ryuji was the first to notice his surrounding with an incredulous shout.

“Holy shit! Are we on an effin castle?!”

Wait...what?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well well well. Guess who decided to stay up and finish this chapter? :)))
> 
> Well surprise surprise, Akira decided to stalk Kamoshida for answers and wow that did not work out for him. For some reason, I really wanted a bit of the volleyball team kinda introduced even though they will barely be seen in this story because I like to make this harder for myself. Lol. I even gave them names and some personality and man I'm gonna miss them when Kamoshida is finally defeated. T-T.
> 
> And here's the metaverse you've all been waiting for because it wouldn't be persona 5 without the whole metaverse shebang.


	5. Chapter 5

The first thing Akira noticed was the endless sea of murky red and purple that was the sky, just dizzying swirls of colour that caused his head to spin. He realised that the school roof, or what should be the school roof, had no fences and further in the distance he could see the outline of gates before the rest of the scenery faded into nothing.

“A castle?…”

He looked behind him and understood what Ryuji had meant. Tall pointed towers surrounded a Keep with flags raised on each and every tower as well as multiple banners of red and purple draped the sides. Arched windows containing mosaics of tinted glass and edged with gold take up the main front of the castle. They were currently on what appeared to be a turret that was attached to the main tower and for a second, there was a ripple in the scenery. Suddenly fences warped back into appearance but were gone as soon as it came. 

Akira got up from his perch on a wooden box instead of the seat he had been sitting on and brushed his knees with his gloved hands. Wait...gloves? His hands were covered in bright red, soft fabric light on his skin. Then, he took a glimpse of his clothes, they were nothing like the Shujin uniform he had been wearing a few minutes ago. Instead, he wore a black, high collared tailcoat, a steel coloured undershirt, pants and pointed black boots. He curiously pulled off the coat to show arms and shoulders bare and spotted a dagger strapped to the hip.

“Oh my god…this can’t be real.”

Akira looked at Ann, who voiced her shock and then at Ryuji, both no longer in their uniforms. Ann was in a red skintight catsuit covered in zips along with a tail-like belt, a red cat mask covered the top portion of her face. Ryuji was in all black with a collar, knee pads, golden gloves and a long red cloth wrapped around his neck. Two loops of bullet strips cross over his hips making a makeshift belt and a skull mask rested firmly on his face.

Ann looked a little peeved at what she was wearing and Ryuji just looked confused.

“What the hell is this. Weren’t we on the roof a couple of minutes ago?”

Akira was just as confused but he opened his phone still clutched in his hand and glanced at the screen that was now taken over by red and an eye.

“I guess it’s the app that took us here.”

Ryuji looked bewildered at the notion. “You’re tellin me that some weird lookin app teleported us? Where the hell did you get this app?!”

“It just appeared on my phone since I arrived in Tokyo.”

“And you just kept it on?”

“What did you think I did when it randomly popped up?”

“ _Guys,_ can we talk about the clothes.” Both Akira and Ryuji looked at Ann who was shifting in discomfort, glancing at them with exasperation. Akira was quick to give his reply.

“Yeah, I noticed.”

Ann pouted at the deadpan response, "That's not what I meant," but turned to Ryuji when she noticed he hadn’t spoken a word yet. “Ryuji?”

“You’re…real hot-” A smack. “ _Ow!_ It’s not my fault you have the bod for it!”

Akira just sighed as his hands felt the mask that ~~_should be_~~ was on his face, ignoring the growing argument occurring between the two blonds, and observed. Costumes replacing uniforms, subtle power felt just underneath his skin, a name on the tip of his tongue that had never been said or heard. Akira wondered why it felt like he had just skipped a step, missing something crucial that should have happened. But what? _~~A splitting pain in his head, a voice, power and will.~~_

He walked towards the door in quick strides, noting how he felt a lot less tired than before, and carefully pushed the door open. He poked his head in to reveal a spiralling set of stairs and turned back.

“Come on, we need to get out of here.”

The two followed Akira down the stairs and into a dimly lit hallway. It was gaudy with its reds, purples and yellows, intricate and elaborate, a true resemblance of royalty depicted in many books and movies. Yet it felt eerie, as they hid behind a wall in silence. It felt wrong.

Akira placed a finger on his lips as a signal to stay quiet and crept through the halls, trying to open every door they come across. All of them were pretty much locked until they reached the end of the hallway, which did open, only to reveal another hall. And then another. And then another. There was no one in sight.

“Is this for real!? Are we in some sort of freakin maze?” Ryuji hissed under his breath, already feeling frustrated at their apparent lack of idea as to where to go. Ann looked just as annoyed and she let out a groan.

But Akira wasn’t paying attention. There was no one right? He looked around. Yet why did it feel like he’s being watched…and by multiple people at that?

“-kira. Akira!” A hand on his shoulder shook him and he flinched. Hard. Ann looked at him in concern and he looked back at her blankly.

“Akira, are you alright. I know I didn’t say anything this morning but you really seem out of it.”

Ryuji narrowed his eyes at him. “I mean you did look like shit ‘lot earlier. Now? Less so. Must be this place, isn’t it?” Now was not the time to be noticing things like this Ryuji, Akira thought, feeling weirdly exposed. Still feeling the remaining tension from earlier, he forced himself to relax and made an effort to think of a reply, but he knew they wouldn't take an 'I'm fine' as an answer.

“This place just feels…wrong.” Akira hesitated. “I-“

The sound of metal on metal and footsteps interrupted Akira, alerting the three into silence. A shadow-like figure in the shape of a knight stood at the end of the hallway. Ryuji opened his mouth but Ann clamped a hand over it and pulled him and Akira into a room, Ann must have found a room while they were distracted, before shutting the door closed. Ann gave Ryuji a harrowed glare.

“Ryuji what the hell. Why did you think of giving away our position like that.”

Ryuji was quick to defend himself. “But we’ve got no idea where we’re goin. Thought he’ll help.”

“Does he look like a friendly teddy bear to you?”

“Ok, that’s enough.” Akira snapped, silencing the two immediately, before pressing his hands against this temple. Frustration and anger slowly bubbled in the pit of his stomach. This place was putting him on edge for reasons unknown and the sudden urge to follow the direction of these invisible gazes called out to him like some sort of beacon. A beacon he was sure would lead to a worse situation than they were in now. He gave the two a firm look.

“If we are going to get out of this place alive, we need to work together. Because right now we have no idea where we are or what sort of dangers we’re in.” Both Ryuji and Ann shrunk a little at his tone. It felt like scolding children, in Akira’s opinion.

But they are kids, came the unbidden thought, and so is he.

As soon as the thought appeared, whatever anger he was feeling vanished. Leaving him feeling a little shaken and weirdly empty.

He took a breath and eased himself enough to go back to his usual indifference, although it was tinged guilt. “Sorry…We just need to be quiet, if we don’t want to get caught.”

The two gave a resolute nod and Akira quickly took note of his surroundings. They were in some sort of armoury, the room long and narrow with armour and weapons lining the sides, sort of like a walk-in closet. At the end of the room was a vent high on the wall, but seemed large enough to crawl through.

“There’s a vent ahead. We may be able to find the next set of stairs and to lower ground.”

“Yup got it.” And Ryuji ran to the end, making an effort to pry open the vent. Akira turned to ask Ann if she’s ok with this.

“Sure, as long as I’m going in last. Although... you did kind of sound like an annoyed parent earlier.” Ann’s smile turned playful. “How is it like to have us as kids?”

“What the hell Ann?!” A thud and a small groan.

Akira couldn’t help the snort escape him, ugly and choked, and he covered his mouth, embarrassed. “Not that great. If I were to rate you…it’s a two out of ten for me.” He hid a smile with his hand.

Ryuji pouted from the floor, the large piece of metal from the vent laying on top of him. “Come on, we ain’t that bad…” Ann lets out a scoff. “Ok, maybe you’re right. I won’t hesitate to pull her hair if she messes with me.”

“Just don’t come crying to me if I win,” Ann replied and walked toward the gaping hole in the wall. “So who's going in first?”

Akira, Ryuji then Ann, crawled through the narrow space. Akira had no idea where he was going, making random turns in hopes to reach an opening. Once they did find one, they were quick to get out of it and into a hall that led to a much larger room. The room consisted of large draping curtains to the left and a wall to the right covered in…Kamoshida?

A large painting of Kamoshida took the whole wall and in it, he was wearing a crown, a red cloak and…was in nothing but a bright pink thong.

The blond duo did not disappoint in their reactions after their initial shock. One was loud and angry, taking some time and effort in calming them down and the other was just plain disgusted.

And Akira?

“Why a thong…and why is it pink…”

If he thought he was tired earlier, then he sure as hell was now. The most plausible explanation for any of this was that he was having a very realistic lucid dream after he passed out from exhaustion. He pinched himself. Hard.

Ryuji was already going through his own dilemma and looked ready to throw hands as he marched to the curtains. “Ugh. None of this makes sense. If this is some sort of freakin joke, I swear-“ And pulled the curtain.

A very large room, the throne room, was revealed behind the curtains. And they were not alone.

“Intruders! Get them!”

“Dammit! There are too many!”

Multiple knights ran at the frozen trio from all sides, but Akira was the first to snap out of it and took his dagger out. One of the knights melted into black sludge revealing two small pixies that effortlessly dodged his slash and let out their own attack, sparkly and bright. Akira barely avoided it. From the corner of his eye, he could see Ann with a red whip and Ryuji with a pipe, both struggling to hold up against the masses of shadows and a loud yell pierced through the noise. Ryuji was caught.

“RYUJI!” Ann tried to reach out for her unconscious friend but was soon pulled back and slammed to the floor. Akira quickly dodged another attack from behind, hands on his mask and mouth open, ready to say the name-until pain took hold as his world tilted. His ears rang and his vision faded rapidly.

The last thing he saw was a cloudy, shimmering mass hovering above him before everything went black.

~~~

Akira woke up groggy with pain and pushed weakly off the stone floor, glancing around, dazed. Ryuji was slumped in a seated position against the wall, head resting on his chin, and Ann sat on some crates in the corner. She was conscious unlike Ryuji, her hands clasped tightly in her lap. He looked behind him, only to see metal bars. They appeared to be in a jail cell of sorts, and Akira staggered to the bars blocking their only escape, which alerted Ann.

“Akira. Thank god you’re alright.” Ann was quick to rush to his side and steady him. “Ryuji still hasn’t woken up. I was able to patch up Ryuji with some of the cloth I found. He was bleeding from the head…”

Akira looked back at Ryuji, noticing a red cloth wrapped around his temples before his own hands sought the stinging pain. He rubbed the ache that pulsed at the back of his head and revealed crusts of darker red against the lighter red of his glove.

“Ann, do you remember anything?”

Ann shrugged looking unsure. “No. Not really…I got hit with this attack? Spell? And somehow ended up falling asleep-“

“Well well well. If it isn’t the intruders who dare step foot in my castle.”

The voice belonged to Kamoshida, looking exactly like he did in the painting, the only thing truly different was that his eyes were stark yellow, glowing eerily in the dim light. Ann yelped and moved back from the bars, her hands that were grasping Akira's arm pulled him back too. Kamoshida's yellow gaze fell on Ann.

“Although..you seem to be familiar.”

Ann snarled. “Get away from me you bastard.”

Kamoshida unlocked the door and lets himself in along with three large knights, this caused the two teens to shuffle to the back of the cell alongside Ryuji. The man glared down at them.

“You dare talk back to your King after you break into my castle,” The teacher growled. “For just stepping foot in this place, you will be executed.”

Kamoshida then smiled and pointed at Ann. “And you’ll be first.”

Ann had nowhere to go as she was grabbed by one of the knights. “No way! You can’t kill us!” But her struggle to escape remained futile. Akira tried to reach out for her but was knocked back by the other knight, hitting his already injured head against the wall.

“Hahaha. Such a pity to waste such a pretty thing like you,” Kamoshida spoke casually in mock disappointment, only to grow gleeful by the next second. “But who says I couldn’t have some fun though.” And he reached out for her. Despite Akira's bleariness, he tried to approach them again in an effort to get their attention.

_Say my name, mon voleur._

Akira weakly grasped at his mask, moving on instinct now. He must take it off.

“ARSENE!”

Power. So much power that Akira felt drunk on it. A wicked grin stretched his lips as he stared at Kamoshida cower in his presence, the rest stood shocked.

 _“It is good to see thee once again.”_ The vast being spoke from behind and stood there in red and black with wings that span as wide as he is tall. He gave a sweeping bow, mouth and eyes glowing a luminous red as he smirked mischievously. _“It is about time thy called. Hmmm?”_

Akira nodded despite not understanding what that meant, his main goal was to get Ann away from that man and escape.

“What is this!” Kamoshida backed off quickly, already sensing the danger. “Change of plans. Guards! Kill him!”

Ann was dropped carelessly to the floor and the guard who was holding her, as well as the other two, rushed to follow orders. The three quickly closed in on Akira, yet he felt at peace.

He felt…right.

“Eiha!”

Tendrils of red and black spiralled from the floor and lashed out at the guards, one of them melting to the floor. A couple more attacks were called and the guards were gone with ease. Kamoshida looked terrified now, falling to the floor in his haste to escape.

“Ann, pick up Ryuji and get out of here.” Ann, broken out of her shocked stupor, quickly made her way to Ryuji and picked him up. Once she was out of the cell, Akira wasted no time in following her, closing and locking the door and trapping Kamoshida inside.

“See ya later,” he said and gave a smug grin and a wave before he ran alongside Ann.

Once they made it far enough to know they were safe, at least for now, they stopped and took a breath. Akira realised that Arsene was no longer with him and felt that the mask was back on his face. He quickly searched the area but his chest pulsed weirdly, almost akin to laughter, and he froze. Arsene?

“Explain.”

Akira turned to find Ann peering at him with curiosity and Ryuji on the floor. Unprepared at the sudden questions, he stalled.

“Uh…there was a voice in my head and I…just pulled the mask off while saying his name?” Akira was unsure of what he was saying, or if it made any sense, but by the look on Ann’s face, he may as well be speaking in another language.

“Yeah…I don’t get it. How did you even know you had to do that?”

Akira was stumped to find an easier way to explain, but he tried his best. “Just…See if there is a name and a voice, you’ll know it even if you have no idea how. Then say it as you rip off your mask. These are the most clearest instructions I can give.” Ann's face scrunched up in an attempt to follow the instructions and sagged in disappointment.

A loud groan was heard and the two were quick to rush to Ryuji’s side.

“Ugh…Akira…Ann?”

Ryuji pushed himself up and winced, clutching the cloth on his head in confusion, then he turned to look at their surroundings. “Where are we?”

Akira gave a cursory glance around him. “We’re in some sort of underground prison…or sewer.”

It was obvious that they were in the castle’s prison, the massive stone halls that were lined with cells were split in the middle by a flowing channel. Ryuji made a sound of disgust when his hand landed on the moss-covered wall and wiped it on his pants.

“Yeah let’s get outta here. This place’s givin me the creeps.”

So the three continued on with Ann explaining what happened to Ryuji. Ryuji’s loud ‘no way’s’ and ‘for real’s’ had both Ann and Akira shushing him from time to time. Occasionally a guard would walk by, causing them to hide, but other than that, their journey wasn’t too much of a hassle.

They still had no idea where to go.

“Hey. Psst. Over here.”

Akira looked into one of the cells they walked past and stared at a...cat? The other two also stopped to stare.

“What the hell are you?”

“A monster cat?”

“Hey! I am not a cat!” The small creature hissed before turning to Ann and went paralysed. “Wow…Such a meow-velous lady. Such beauty and so paw-fect.”

Ryuji stood in front of her. “Watch where you’re starin you monster.”

It broke out of whatever daze it was in and glared back. “Be quiet! You’re going to alert the guards. And you, the one with frizzy hair. Help me get out of here, the keys are hanging on the side.”

Ryuji mumbled a quiet, “Who the hell puts the keys in the open like that…” And while Ryuji scowled at the creature, Akira was quick to spot the keys and grabbed it but made no move to open the cell.

“How do we know you won’t attack us.”

“I’m also a prisoner. I was captured and tortured by the palace ruler and was thrown in here.”

“Palace ruler? You mean Kamoshida?”

The cat huffed. “Just get me out and I’ll promise not to attack and help you find a way out. The name’s Morgana, by the way.”

Akira looked over to the other two, Ryuji still seemed distrustful but Ann looked more open to the idea.

“Let him out. If he does cause harm you can call Arsene, or whatever their name was.”

Morgana looked shocked. “Wait. You have a persona?” He stared at the rest of them. “You all have personas!…Hmmm. Maybe I could find a way after all…”

The three looked puzzled and it was Ryuji who voiced out their thoughts.

“What the hell is a persona?”

Morgana paused and squinted at them suspiciously. “You don’t know what a persona is?” But the blank stares he got made him sigh tiredly. “I guess I’ll have to explain everything. Huh. Follow me.”

And so Morgana explained that this place was the metaverse, a mirror dimension which was a reflection of people’s perception. Ryuji and Ann looked lost as Morgan continued on about palaces, and how they were created by one’s distorted desire. Interestingly enough he talked about personas being a manifestation of one’s rebellion and thus why they were in these costumes in the first place.

“Wait. You’re sayin we all have these persona things?”

Morgana frowned. “Haven’t you awoken it? You’d know who they are once you do.” Both Ryuji and Ann looked unsure. “No awakening? Voice in your head? Anything?” Ann shook her head and Ryuji gave a shrug in reply.

“How is your rebellious will showing if you haven’t even awakened your personas yet…How can this be possible?”

Maybe this was the crucial step they were missing. “We three entered the palace like this. I was the only one who was able to hear the voice but I don’t think it was the sort of awakening you had imagined.”

Morgan shook his head. “Well, I have no answer to that phenomenon. But I can teach you how to fight once all three of you-“

“Carmen?”

Both immediately turned to a mask-less Ann as a wave of flames escaped from her. A pink woman was revealed in a very frilly ballgown with roses and hearts, a black cat mask with pink leopard print, and black hair pulled in spiralling twin tails. Yellow slitted eyes gazed down on them.

“Oh my…It seems I am finally called.” The persona stepped on a man, head shaped in an overlarge heart, and took a puff out of her cigar.

“My name is Carmen. It is a pleasure to finally meet you.”

Both Ryuji and Akira looked astonished at the unexpected situation and Morgana’s mouth hanged open in shock.

Ann stared in aww and turned to Akira, like a kid who just got candy. “So I guess it does work. How cool!”

“It also works as a freakin signal for those goddamn knights!” Was Ryuji’s hissed reply because he was right. At least three knights were rushing towards them and Morgana was quick to react.

“Now let me show you how to truly fight. Zoro!”

“Wait that cat has it too?!”

And the battle went on smoothly, and quite quickly too, Morgana was clear with his instructions and tips, while Ryuji sulked in a corner. Ann gave Ryuji a pat on his shoulder.

“Don’t worry you’ll figure out their name…somehow. Akira was right about having no idea where the name came from though.”

Ryuji just grumbled in response and Morgana looked a little weirded out by that statement, muttered, “Nothing’s making sense,” and walked off.

The three followed Morgana, through the halls where they were taught how to hide, through safe rooms and vents, once again, then finally they were outside. Actually having a guide made things so much easier and Morgana turned to them once they were at the gates.

“Well now that I helped you, I would like your help as compensation.”

Ryuji looked disgruntled. “Wait we didn’t agree to this. Didn’t we help you earlier”

“That’s for guiding you. I gave you an explanation of this place as well as help fought those shadows. Did you seriously think you’d get my services for free?”

“Akira. Gimme your phone.” Akira handed it over, curious, and Ryuji tapped his screen a couple of times before their surroundings started to change. Ryuji gave a deadpanned, ‘Whoops,” as the castle changed back into their school. Morgana no longer in sight. Akira would have felt a little sorry for Morgana if it didn’t feel like they’d meet again. They were definitely going to come back here. Akira was sure of it.

The world finally settled and they were all back in uniform. It was late afternoon by the placement of the sun and he realised that they may have missed the rest of the school.

Fatigue hit them hard.

“Ugh, I’m gonna go home and take a nice long nap. We’ll be talking about this on Friday. See ya.” Ryuji rubbed at the cloth that was still wrapped around his head and pulled it of, puzzled. "Where did this come from?" But then he shrugged and stuffed it in his pocket and walked home with a half-hearted wave.

Ann who already started to doze off, just groaned back in a leu of goodbye before she walked off as well, muttering about snacks and sleep under her breath. It left Akira alone. Not only was he suffering from the fatigue the metaverse trip gave them, but also the sleep deprivation from the days before, and it had him leaning on the wall, exhausted.

But he forced himself upright and walked towards a familiar direction. A place he had gone only once before.

He had something to do first.

~~~

“So you’re back.”

Akira nodded at the man behind the counter, who greeted himself as Iwai when he first visited yesterday, and gave a small wave. He was glad that Iwai didn’t question his appearance, as concerning as it was, but that was what he liked about him in the first place

The man in question looked fairly intimidating from a normal standpoint. His stern expression covered in stubble and a mouth holding a cigarette wasn't exactly the personification of welcoming. It didn’t help that this store was barely lit and contained many realistic toy guns that added to the overall sketchiness of this place. Yet, Akira felt safe here-No, he knew he was safe here, but had no words as to why. He gave up before he even bothered to think.

“You’ve got any more junk to sell, or are you buyin this time?”

Akira dragged himself over to the man and took out a notebook from his bag, presenting a list he made this morning. The man took the list and glanced over the rushed handwriting before he placed it on the table. He gave Akira a curious look.

“I have everythin you need and maybe some alternatives…but a mini heater?”

Akira just gave the man a tired shrug. “I’d like to hear about the alternatives though.”

“Sure thing.”

~~~

Dead tired on his feet, Akira stood in front of the door to Leblanc and pushed it open with the expectation of yelling and broken trust. If there was any trust from the beginning, that is. Missing the rest of school along with arriving late was sure to leave Sojiro fuming, but he was too tired to muster up any sort of feeling at his apparent doom. Just like the first day of school.

He walked in.

“You’re late. Where were you?”

Sojiro sat on the counter, like the first time he saw him, and glanced up, disgruntled. Akira paused, befuddled. Was that it?

“I was with friends...I guess and had to buy some supplies. Sorry…” It felt weird to lie to Sojiro, uncomfortable even, but the man just shook his head and gave an irritated sigh.

“You’re not getting into trouble, right? Cause if you do I’ll kick you out.” The cafe owner gave one look at Akira and went to the container of coffee beans behind the counter.

“…I’ll make you a cup of coffee. Looks like you’ll need it,” the cafe owner grumbled but showed no signs of hesitance in his decision. And for some reason, it made Akira weak with relief to know that Sojiro doesn’t hate him. It made him a little lighter, a small but genuine smile made their way to his lips.

“…Thank you,” Akira whispered, too scared to break this rare moment, and sat on a seat mutedly.

Sojiro looked away.

Before Akira knew it, a cup of steaming coffee was placed in front of him and he picked it up to take a sip. Warmth was all he felt, relieving his aching muscles and calming his tired mind to blankness. It felt like home. This place felt like home. And Akira’s hands trembled, eyes growing blurry and he quickly covered his eyes with a hand.

“Shit…uh…You alright kid?”

Akira gave a shaky chuckle.

“I’m fine.” He said but his voice wobbled and it had him quickly finishing his drink, ignoring how it scalded his tongue and rushed upstairs. He stopped halfway but didn’t look back.

“…But thank you Sojiro…Thank you.”

Akira then entered his room, dropping his bag in a corner and quickly shortened his distance to the sorry excuse of a bed. He then flopped on it and proceeded to hug the small pillow to his face, waiting. A few minutes later, he heard the door shut with a quiet tinkle and he finally lets himself go. A small sob escaped as unexpected grief hit him.

It left him wondering…What was he really mourning for?

~~~~

Akira woke up with a cold jolt, the bed digging into his back more than usual, and got up. Tendrils of light and blue mist curled through the bars and the soft operatic music echoed, hauntingly beautiful and soothing. Yet, it didn’t stop the chills that crawled up his spine. He ripped off the tattered blanket and rushed to the cell door once he realised where he was.

“…About time you’ve come to.” Caroline spat, sounding not too happy to see him, but that wasn't much of a surprise.

He gave a short glimpse down to see the warden sneering up at him and Justine, the other twin, spoke softly, but he barely paid attention. All he could focus on was the small man that sat in his desk, Igor gave the frazzled teen a grin that stretched far too wide to be humanely possible. Evidence that he wasn’t truly human.

“First off, let us celebrate our reunion,” his deep voice spoke, a voice that should be lulling but it only made Akira tense. The man stared back with bulbous eyes, the pinpricks that were nothing but pupils shifted as Igor peer at him and it left Akira feeling too vulnerable. Too on edge. He took a step back.

“Oh...? You’ve awakened your powers. And special ones at that. Your rehabilitation can finally begin.” But what is this rehabilitation, is what Akira would have asked, if he didn't feel so sure that he would get no answer from that man. Not this soon, his mind supplied.

Then Igor spoke, giving a brief explanation of what a persona is but his expression grew thoughtful once he was done.

“But it seems that your persona has been there from the start? A mystery that even I could not fathom.”

This was his chance, Akira thought, he can finally ask why he'd been getting these flashbacks. Why he was able to see the future.

But was it really the future he's seeing?

He opened his mouth, yet nothing came out. He felt something break in him.

For the first time, uncertain thoughts flooded in. Was this person really safe to tell? Was he really on his side?

Who was he really?

It was weird that he started to feel unsure now and not before as if some dam broke and whatever was holding these thoughts back were finally released. And it made sense. It made sense that he felt this way because all he had ever felt in the velvet room was that it was not safe. That it was wrong.

He realised whatever illusion of trust he had with Igor was now gone.

“…I do not understand as well.” _Truth._ “I entered the metaverse and...well...I already had one, but I didn’t know I had a persona until we were captured.” _Truth._ “It’s the first time I ever experienced something like this...” _???_

“The answer will come with time, Trickster. By the by…have you come to appreciate the metaverse Navigator? Using it will allow you to come and go between reality and palaces. I have bestowed it to you as a means to train you as a thief.”

A thief? What did he mean by 'a thief'? But the words he was about to say were interrupted.

“The metaverse Navigator is a gift from our master! You better take care in using it, inmate!”

“Devote yourself to your training so that you may become a fine thief.”

Akira just sighed and decided to shut himself up, listening to Igor speak about companions and benefactors as if this whole thing didn’t feel like some sort of setup. Once his time was up, he felt nothing but a sense of relief and disappointment. Left with more questions than answers once again.

But Akira couldn’t think right now as his eyes closed against his will and he tilted back, falling.

“I am looking forward to what you will do. Trickster”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, Akira seems to be having fun. But when isn't he. ;)
> 
> And oh god, these chapters keep growing longer and longer. There's just so much to tell and I'm getting too excited lol.


	6. Chapter 6

Akira found himself in the alleyway from when he first met Ryuji, it was a great place to keep out of sight from any potential onlooker, curious as to why this student was up at 6 am in the morning and lingering near the school. Even worse, if it was some teacher or student who knew his reputation and would not hesitate to call out on his suspicious behaviour, thinking that he's up to something bad. And they would be right. But he wasn't stupid enough to broadcast that to the world, he was already on thin ice with literally everyone that wasn't Ryuji, Ann, Shiho and maybe the school's volleyball team.

Akira pulled the straps more firmly over his shoulder, hands fisting the material until it turned white and bloodless and foot tapping erratically on the pavement. He was nervous as to what he was about to do, and he should be. Not only was he going to do something risky, but he'll pretty much raise eyes towards himself and become the main suspect if this was a success. And it must be a success, he can't mess this up, because today was Thursday and that's all the time he had left.

He just needed more time.

"Yo."

Akira jumped at the sudden voice, heart in his throat and head snapping to the entrance of the alley. Was he caught? But when he saw the tufts of blond hair and a slouched figure, it had Akira slumping in relief. Ryuji, the perpetrator for his poor heart, just looked amused and gave a hearty hit on the back.

"Man what's gotten you so jumpy." Akira gave him a deadpanned look, and Ryuji glanced away with a nervous chuckle. "Right, dumb question. You ready?"

He took out his phone and glanced at the time, 6:08 am, and answered with a silent nod, heading towards the narrow gap that led to the opening near the school. Ryuji walked ahead of him, leading him away from the gates and to a much more secluded spot at the back of the school. A sign that said 'Emergency Exit' in big capital letters was printed on large double doors, and Ryuji made no hesitation in entering those doors and into the empty school hall. Akira followed after him, although with much more wariness, eyes peeled for any witnesses.

It's not like they could get in any more trouble than they were already putting themselves in, he thought miserably, but he's glad that Ryuji decided to join him, having a much better understanding about this school than he had. A human GPS if you will.

"Look I don't know why you seem so insistent on the fact that I could be doing anything other than my job here. But it isn't really much of your business."

"Well, it is, if you're doing things that you shouldn't. You know the rules here."

Crap. The two teens looked at each other, panicked, and dove for the hall to the right, hiding within the lockers. The two teachers walked past them, one of them being Ms Kawakami.

"Did you hear anything just now?"

"Don't avoid the question, Kawakami."

A tired sigh escaped the teacher, and once they were far enough, the two let out a breath.

"Damn that was close, do you think that bastard would be here too?"

"I hope not."

The two continued on until finally, they made it to their destination. Akira shrugged off his bag, taking out three items: a timer switch, an extension cord and a mini heater, and handed them to an eager Ryuji.

"You know what to do. Check your phone if you forgot."

Ryuji gave a thumbs up and a grin. "Got it. That asshole wouldn't know what hit him." And ran off. Akira took a deep breath and got to work.

Taking out the small water balloons, the clearest ones he could find, and some string, he dragged the volleyball stand and a tall stool as quietly as he can to a fire sprinkler, stacking them, so the sprinkler was within his reach. Once he stood on the stool, albeit a little too unstable, he placed the balloon on the sprinkler head and tied it with string. He does this with several others until he had no more balloons left and set the stool and stand back where it originally was.

Ryuji comes running back, looking immensely satisfied with himself.

"Set it till session five, give or take a couple of minutes, and placed it where no one would see it. You gotta tell me his reaction once this blows."

"As long as you placed it near a sprinkler, it should be fine." He checked his phone, 7:10 am, they got an hour till class starts, and there should be a lot more teachers in the halls right now. "Well, we'll have to get out of here before a teacher walks in on us. There's a likely chance we'll be spotted in the halls."

"Shit. Follow me." And Akira was lead to a back door of the gym which Ryuji quickly managed to unlock before they were outside and soon out of school. They quickly ran back to the alleyway, making sure they wouldn't be seen until they were finally safe. Akira lent against the wall trying to catch his breath, and Ryuji didn't look any better. Actually, he looked a lot in pain.

"Ugh…my leg," Ryuji groaned, clutching his knee tightly and Akira turned to him in concern.

"Are you ok?"

"Nah, I'm fine. Just…an old injury actin up." Ryuji got up. "By the way, I was going to cancel my appointment I had today and come to school. Ya know, 'cause of the metaverse and shit'. But you were pretty on bout me stayin at home. I mean that's great and all, but why?"

"To reduce the suspects. Or…well, be the only suspect."

"Wait, then how the hell are you gonna get away with it," Ryuji exclaimed, now fully facing Akira. "I thought you were tryin to not get caught?"

Akira pushed up his glasses and gave the blond a sly smile. "Well, there is a reason this was set up after lunch."

Ryuji gave him a confused look. "I thought that was because there were no classes in the gym at that time?"

Akira sighed amusedly at the clueless boy before him, giving him a small wave as he headed off to school. This time through the school gates. He made sure to be visible to as many students and teachers as he strode to class, keeping to the usual path as to avoid suspicion. Once he entered, he made a move to take a seat but was stopped by Ms Kawakami taking a step towards him.

"Can I please talk to you?"

Akira paled a bit. Did she see them this morning? But thinking back on it he was sure that Ms Kawakami only walked by them, she couldn't have seen them.

"It's about yesterday."

Oh, right.

"You were away for the last couple of sessions without any notification as to where or why." The teacher sighed. "I am only going to let go of this for now. If this happens again, do not expect a second time. Understood?"

'But why?'" Would be the first question Akira wanted to ask. However, he caught the tired look on her face and decided not to. He'd rather not push his luck any more than he already had. So with a quick bow and a sincere thank you that left Ms Kawakami frozen in shock, he went back to his seat and gave a small smile at Ann. Silently, he hoped that what he had planned will work, that all of this had not been for nothing.

Session upon session, and it wasn't long until Akira's mind was slowly drifting to the monotony of the lessons. That was until it was fourth session, English, one of the better classes he had to deal with, in Akira's opinion. Ms Chouno's loud and upbeat personality, kept the class engaging through group work and 'expressing one's self' as she'd liked to say. Of course, he wasn't really interested in expressing himself nor was he going to bother, the whole 'interacting with people who'd rather have nothing to do with him' was not in any way the definition of fun. A subtle glance around him. It was evident that that wasn't the only reason why she had their attention, Akira mused, especially amongst the boys.

She was also the who was with Ms Kawakami earlier, and from the sound of things, Ms Chouno seemed dead set on exposing whatever the other was hiding. It piqued Akira's interest when he thought about it, although he hoped it wouldn't be anything similar to Kamoshida. What was she so insistent about? Would it hurt to sate his curiosity just a bit?

The same curiosity that put you on probation, a small part of him hissed back, the same curiosity that put you in this mess in the first place.

"Akira?"

Akira quickly snapped out of his spiralling thoughts and looked at Ann and then at the leaving students. Was it lunch already?

"Hey, wanna join me for lunch?" Ann asked, anxious to get going. Akira tilted his head, mouth twitching at the sight before him. She really must be hungry.

"I can't. I was going to ask Ms Chouno for some help. Say hello to Shiho for me if you see her."

Ann looked a little disappointed as she stood up to leave but stopped and turned back.

"About what happened yesterday…" She drifted off, unsure as to what to say. Understandable, Akira mused, since those events felt more like a dream than reality. But he knew it was real, advised by Igor that it would help avoid ruin.

"We'll talk about this tomorrow when Ryuji is here as well." Ann gave a hesitant nod and walked off while Akira gathered his stuff and approached the teacher who was just about to leave. She turned to look at him and gave him a questioning smile. It seemed that out of the many teachers he had here, she was one of the few who didn't hold his record against him.

"Excuse me? I would like some help if you don't mind."

And that was how he ended up spending all of his lunch with a very energetic teacher who talked a lot more than he'd been hoping, trying to keep his hunger at bay. Well, it still did serve its purpose, he supposed, could do without the hunger though.

"Well, you seem to have the everything down to pat, hun. Don't even know why you bothered asking for my help in the first place." Don't worry, you'll be helpful soon enough, he mused, but to say that after talking his ear off rather than teaching kind of hurts.

"Won't you look at that, it's 5th session. Well if you need any help, please do not hesitate to ask me." He gave a small nod and stared mournfully at clock signalling the next class, dragging himself back to his seat. Ms Kawakami and the rest of the students started to flood in, and Ann came not too long after. She raised an eyebrow at his sulking form.

"I mean what did you expect when you asked her for help, she's kinda known for talking your ear off when she has the chance." Then she gave a grin as she pointed to herself. "You could have just asked me instead. It's my best subject., after all." He gave her a weak glare, and she smirked back, rubbing it in.

"Good to know." Not like he would have chosen that option when he had the chance. Doesn't mean he didn't wish he could.

The blaring sound of the alarm caught everyone's attention.

_"Ladies and gentlemen. The bells that you are hearing are the fire alarms. There is no immediate danger. However, for your safety, we must evacuate your classrooms until the nature of the problem can be determined. Please go to the emergency exits that lead away from the gym and follow-"_

Wait, it can't be coming from the gym. Right?

"Alright students, please calm down and listen to my instructions."

After a quick roll call, making sure that everyone was here, they were all led outside, many looking confused and a few panicked.

"Ms Kawakami aren't we usually supposed to go to the gym when evacuating?"

"It seems that the danger would be near the gym."

Akira grew nervous as he shuffled amongst the crowd, streams of students lining the hallways. Shit, was there really a fire? That wasn't supposed to happen. He clasped his hands together and kept his face as neutral as possible, internally hoping that he wasn't going to be responsible for burning the school down. Ann stuck close to him, oblivious to his inner turmoil as she headed through the emergency exit.

Once outside, Akira spotted Ms Chuono and decided to approach her but made no move to catch her attention. He needed her close and in hearing distance.

"YOU BRAT!"

Akira jumped, instinctually knowing that those words were meant for him. He was expecting this from the start. Akira turned towards the voice with indifference but gagged when a strong smell assaulted his nose. Kamoshida was soaked and reeked of rotten fish, marching towards him looking enraged. The sea of teenagers parted as to avoid both the stench and the infuriated coach.

At least the prank worked.

"I'll have you goddamn expelled for what you did. Your days are numbered."

Akira covered his nose in a useless attempt to cover the stench. Kamoshida wasn't really part of their plan, although Ryuji is definitely going to have a blast when he hears this, Akira mused. The balloons he placed on each sprinkler contained a powder that will emit a smell once mixed with water. When the fire sprinklers activate, via the heater, the balloons will explode and spray this concoction all over the gym with a smell that will last for a week minimum. Technically he created a stink bomb.

Which was why he was confused as to why the fire alarm went off as well. They were only meant to detect smoke, not heat. Where the hell did Ryuji place the heater.

"I don't know what you mean, sir. I was with Mrs Chuono during lunch."

Mrs Chuono and some other teachers who witnessed their interaction stepped in.

"That's right. This young man was with me for the whole of lunch."

Some teachers nodded along with her claim, though a lot of them didn't appear pleased with it as they stated that he didn't leave the classroom once nor was he suspicious in any way. Kamoshida fumed, glaring at Akira and he would have smirked back, feeling entirely smug that this situation was entirely out of the teacher's hands, but decided to keep his impassive expression which infuriated the teacher even more.

Ha. Who's the king now.

Kamoshida knew he lost and gave the apathetic teen a sneer before stomping back. Akira, finally relieved from the smell, took his hand off his face and glanced at Ann, who looked at the scene curiously.

"What did you think happened for him to be soaked like that?" Ann's face scrunched up. "And the stench… It's definitely some sort of prank."

Akira didn't bother answering as he stared at the teachers that huddled together, further from the masses of students. How long will he be able to get away with this? Kamoshida will most likely keep an eye on him. But other than that, he was already off the list of suspects despite being seen as the main suspect for many. They don't have proof, Akira thought, not when many teachers have already agreed of his innocence.

Soon the principal came in to announce that it was indeed a prank gone wrong and that the fire, caused by the heater being unfortunate enough to catch on fire, thankfully died down under the spray of water before anything major happened. They were asked to head back to class with the news that the gym will be closed for a week, a hiatus for many of the clubs that occurred there. Volleyball included.

A week. He had given himself a week's worth of time before Kamoshida will continue his ways with the volleyball team. But in the meantime, Kamoshida won't be able to have an excuse of running the volleyball club without the gym. No reason to take advantage of those girls after school. If Akira found a way to get rid of that man, Shiho and those girls would be safe, Ann would be free from his influence, and Ryuji would finally be relieved from that man.

He only had a week to bring that man down. Hopefully, he doesn't bring himself down as well.

Akira entered the class but not before he glanced back at a couple of teachers that passed by. One of them spoke, exasperated.

"Who the hell stuck a mini heater to the roof?"

~~~

"So I just got notified about a prank that happened at school. You weren't part of it, were you?"

Sojiro got a call from the principle that afternoon, a prank gone wrong it seemed. He wouldn't be surprised if this problem child was behind it, one way or another. Of course, he'd asked if that was the case but was frankly surprised that some of the teachers were able to prove his innocence, the caller no less surprised as he relayed this information.

However, that was during the school period. It didn't say anything about what this punk was doing leaving in the early mornings and coming back late, tired and unresponsive. As much as Sojiro hated to admit it, he couldn't help but feel concerned, this boy was becoming quick to grow on him. Something about that boy just felt so familiar.

So here he was standing in front of said teen in the attic, who looked less tired than he was before but still bore dark bags underneath his eyes. Akira looked a little shocked, staring at him from his bed with an unreadable expression, before settling with confusion.

"What do you mean?"

He let out a sigh. "Look, you've been leaving early and coming back late with no explanation. You may have been cleared during school, but that's not enough to prove you're not the main suspect."

The teen's expression remained blank, and Sojiro didn't know if this was to carefully hide what he's thinking or if he genuinely didn't understand what he just said. Akira gave a tired sigh as he placed his bag on the floor, opened it and took out his phone and wallet.

"I've been going early recently, both to give my phone in for repair and to collect my repaired phone." He grabbed his wallet and took out a receipt that presented his payment. Proof. "And I wouldn't have been able to set up the prank in the gym after school because clubs were happening there at that time."

Sojiro noticed how Akira avoided half of the question but decided to let it go. He did make a pretty good argument and had proof to back him up, there was no point in digging for more. So, Sojiro turned to head back down to leave, he had better things to focus on, not on a passive teen who wasn't as big of a problem as he thought he was.

"Make sure you close up." Was all he could say as he walked down the stairs and to the door, staring up at the blackened sky. But he couldn't help himself as he looked back at the stairs that led to the boy.

He just wished that the nagging feeling that plagued these couple of days would go away.

~~~

In one room, a phone lay unattended on an empty yet messy bed, while in another, a phone was placed on a desk scattered with forgotten textbooks and t-shirts. Neither owners were currently aware of the sound that rang from both phones. Simultaneously, the screen flashed with a new notification, barely lighting the shadows that grew as hours gone by.

Unknown: We need to talk about Kamoshida's palace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit of Sojiro being a concerned coffee dad because I love him :D
> 
> I realised that movies lie and sprinklers don't go all at once if one of them activates, not surprised in the least. And I realised some machinery shouldn't have certain areas covered, cause I had my mini heater caught on fire once due to me placing it upside down and covering whatever important opening there was lol. So as u can tell Ryuji did the same lol.


	7. Chapter 7

Ann wasn’t sure what she was expecting.

She had been walking home with Shiho for the first time in a very long time, the gym no longer accessible after the prank meaning no volleyball club and more free time with her best friend. Internally, she thanked whoever gave her an excuse to spend more time with Shiho as she happily chattered on about anything and everything. Shiho had never looked more relaxed.

However, a small part of Ann was suspicious as to what goes on in the volleyball club, as to why Shiho seemed more at ease with the news that the club will be cancelled for a week. But she didn’t want to ruin the mood, because as nice as this was, it won’t last forever.

Good things never last forever.

They had both walked over a bridge and glanced at the river that passed through. Ann took out her phone to capture the view but a small ball of black fur pounced on her and she shrieked, her phone slipping from her hands.

_Plonk_

In her arms was a cat and in the river was her phone. Both unexpected and neither favourable. Shiho beside her jumped in alarm.

“Lady Ann! I’ve been looking everywhere for you.”

_Holy shit! Did the cat just talk?_

And Ann was glad she didn’t scream out those words as Shiho ran down to grab her phone, which had pretty much sunk to the bottom of the river. She turned her head to the cat once Shiho was far enough.

“How are you able to talk? You’re a cat.”

“I’m not a cat!” The feline hissed back. “I just happen to be in this body and I don’t know? Maybe it’s because you’ve seen me in the palace? Kamoshida’s…Was it?”

So it was Morgana in her arms, the monster cat. Ann wasn’t sure what to think of that. And what did he mean he happened to be in this body? He looked like a cat in that castle too…

“But more importantly, I need to talk to you and the other two about the palace. Something’s happened.”

But before Ann could question him, Shiho ran back up and onto the bridge. Ann did her best not to accidentally chuck Morgana into the river in an attempt to hide the talking cat, _how was she going to explain that_ , and chuckled nervously. Her best friend remained oblivious to her inner turmoil as she held out her phone with an apologetic expression.

“I don’t think your phone is going to work after this. Sorry…”

“Don’t apologise, I have another at home.”

Which she was thankful for because she had been planning to chuck it out for the longest of time. It was old and covered in stickers, not surprising since she had it from the start of middle school. It was also how she was able to inform both Akira, she luckily still had the paper with his number, and Ryuji, which she had his number saved on this phone, and gave a brief message and location to meet up.

What she didn’t realise was that neither had her old phone number. So it was fair to say they did not look happy when she met them the next day.

“What the hell man! Don’t scare us like that!”

“Ann. Is there a reason why you asked us to meet up an hour before school?”

Ann waved her hands in an attempt to be placating, although that only served to swat Ryuji, who gave a surprised yelp and glared at her.

“Sorry sorry. I know it’s early and I hate it as well but it’s really important.”

Both pairs of eyes stare at her curiously and she felt her bag shuffle a little. She grabbed her bag and pulled the zip open before Morgana’s head popped out but of course, they don’t know that yet. Akira raised his eyebrow, confused as to why there was a cat in her bag and Ryuji looked peeved.

“You made us come here for a freakin _cat_! Why the hell-“

_“YOU!”_

The reaction was instantaneous.

“WHAT THE HELL! DID THE CAT JUST-Ow!”

Ann elbowed him in the side as a means to shut him up, _because people were staring you fool-_ and turned to Akira who stared blankly at the talking cat, which was quite unnerving in her opinion. Morgana hopped out of the bag and glared at Ryuji with barely hidden ire.

“You think that you can do whatever you want, you entitled punk. Mark my words, I will make you regret it.”

Ryuji bristled at the insult and let out a scoff. “What are you gonna do, huh, scratch me?” And Ann couldn’t help but watch the two bicker, Morgana, with his claws raised and Ryuji towering over the cat.

“I guess it’s not every day that one sees someone arguing with a talking cat…” Ann squeaked at the sudden voice next to her, only to realise that Akira, who had been silent this whole time, appeared right next to her. 

He was in front of her a few minutes before. How did she not notice him at all?

“Holy hell. How did you appear there?”

“My default state is being non-existent,” he muttered glumly, staring at the chaos that unfolded before them. He looked tired as if he barely slept and Ann felt guilty, feeling responsible for his condition.

“I’m really sorry you know. I didn’t think it would keep you up all night.”

Akira shook his head. “No, it wasn’t much to do with the message. Frankly, there isn’t much of a reason to keep it a secret.” He paused. “But it would be best if we keep people from knowing about it. That place…If anyone was somehow able to access it then it could potentially lead to a lot of trouble. Especially if we’re dealing with people’s desires.”

Ann wasn’t too sure on what Akira was talking about but his grim expression was enough to tell her that there were consequences to be wary of. She glanced at him in concern, once again compelled to do something about it, and made her stop in confused. Why did she feel so compelled by him in the first place, familiar, as if meeting an old friend from the past?

“Goddamn stupid cat, why can’t it just leave me the hell alone.” Ryuji stomped to Akira’s other side, looking every bit disgruntled with scratches that marred his face in criss-cross lines. Morgana followed but looked quite satisfied, licking his paws as he climbed back in Ann’s bag.

“Serves you right, punk.”

Ryuji grumbled under his breath and Ann quickly stopped to zip up the bag before entering school grounds.

She did not want to be caught with a cat in her bag. And a talking one at that.

~~~

Akira wished for once that his presumptions weren’t right, because that leads to more trouble then what it’s worth, which, to his utter exhaustion, he had already dealt enough to last a lifetime and this week _wasn’t even over yet-_

“Now I want you to recount everything you’ve done this week.”

Akira warily glanced at the chair before him and took a seat. This empty classroom was set up as a mini interrogation room and had a teacher and two other police officers as the main interrogators, bringing in key suspects as a means to find out the culprit behind the prank. One would think the teachers’ witnesses would be enough to remove most of the suspicion from him, but he guessed he underestimated the true power of having a criminal record.

However, he knew this was going to happen, so he came prepared.

Akira took out his wallet and then some receipts that stated his purchase as well as the time of his purchase, but none that match any of the objects he brought for the prank. Then he took out his medical notes from his trip to the nurse's office and forged a fake one for the missing sessions on Wednesday, signature and all. With these used as proof; the receipts to show reason for his more earlier arrivals at school and the medical note for the missing sessions alongside the teachers’ witnesses, he had an effective defence plan laid out.

To prove his innocence, as ironic as it was.

The two officers barely glanced over the things he took out, looking vexed at the fact that this criminal even had proof, and decided to ask questions instead. All of those questions were easy to answer. No, the gym was occupied after school, every day. Yes, he was with the teacher the whole time before the prank occurred. No, he did not sneak out of class, there’s literally no report on him wagging school.

Akira realised that the two officers were basically incompetent at interrogation, not that he was complaining. _The worse they are the better for him_ , he guessed, remaining purposefully oblivious to the growing restlessness the officers seemed to have. He knew they wanted him to slip up by barraging him questions, but he had been interrogated before, and he knew enough underhanded tricks that came with interrogation. From threats to outright violence, which luckily hadn’t been used on him yet.

~~_Cuffs tight on the skin. Needles and bruises. Harsh words, mocking and cruel._ ~~

Before he knew it, the interrogation was over, the sound of multiple students chattering outside the classroom signalled that it was lunch and Akira was free. He had successfully proven his innocence and he hoped that Ryuji wouldn’t be next on their list.

Without their dismissal, he got up and weaved through the desks and out the door, not bothering to look back at the flabbergasted adults. As rude as it was, he felt pretty vindictive and the satisfaction of having outsmarted authority lightened his mood as he walked to his usual lunch spot.

On the roof stood Ryuji, Ann and their new member, Akira had a feeling that he was going to stay for a very long time, Morgana, who sat on a chair like some sort of throne. Akira walked towards a seat and slumped.

“Any of you interrogated yet?”

Both blonds shook their heads and the feline looked confused.

“What’s this about? Why are you being interrogated?”

And Akira explained about the prank that happened while alluding to the fact that both he and Ryuji were behind it. Ryuji puffed out his chest proudly while Morgana and Ann’s eyes widen at the implication. Ann was the first to blurt out her shock.

“What!? Oh my god…You guys were behind it!”

“Heck yeah we did. That bastard had it comin a mile away.”

Akira, although exhausted, chuckled at Ryuji’s enthusiastic response but when he turned to Morgana, he caught the look of alarm on the cat’s face.

“Wait! We need to talk about Kamoshida’s palace-“

“So what’s this ‘bout that palace ’n shit? We already said no to whatever deal you wanted to make.”

“Oi, it was you who said no and this isn’t what we’re here to talk about.”

Akira raised a hand to stop the blond. “Let Morgana speak,” he spoke softly and the teen backed off quickly.

“Thank you. As I was saying, the palace is in ruins. Whatever the two of you did must have destroyed the throne room and now there are too many guards on alert with the intention to kill anyone on site. Not only that but all the prisoners seemed to have escaped, especially the cognitive volleyball team.”

Ann frowned, looking just as lost as the other blond. “But how’s that possible. Those two didn’t even go there this time.”

“The gym must have been perceived as a throne room in his palace. So by ruining the gym we basically ruined the one place where he’s most powerful in.” Akira decided to speak up. After all, the existence of these palaces and the metaverse was what had kept him up all night.

And if there was one thing he was good at, it was overthinking things.

He turned to Morgana. “We’re dealing with people’s subconscious, aren’t we. They’re usually quite interwoven with desire so it’s safe to say that if we can mess with him in the real world it will affect the metaverse and vice versa.” He narrowed his eyes. “And if we’re dealing with desires, distorted ones at that, then there’s likely a way to change it or preferably remove it. Right?”

Morgana gave him an impressed look. “You’re a smart one. Aren’t you, frizzy hair. You’d definitely make a great thief.”

_“I have bestowed it to you as a means to train you as a thief.”_

Akira’s eyes widen at the familiar words.

“What do you mean a thief?”

Morgana gave a curious glance at the sudden question. “Well you’re right about how messing with the ruler of the palace can affect the person in question at a subconscious level. You’re also right about being able to get rid of one’s distorted desire, and there is a certain way we do it.” The feline climbed higher on the chair. “We must steal their treasure.”

“Dammit! This doesn’t make freakin sense,” Ryuji interrupted, impatient and still lost. Morgana just scoffed while Ann shook her head.

“No...I think I get it. But stealing treasure?”

The feline preened under Ann’s attention, almost basking in it before explaining what a treasure is, an object that is the manifestation of a distorted desire. Basically, the heart, if you will. Stealing it will remove these horrible desires, or at least theoretically with how Morgana admitted to not having done it before. Then Akira summarised the whole thing in simpler words for Ryuji to understand, mostly in terms of ‘if you do this, this will happen’ and so forth. Cause and effect have always been an easy way to explain things with the exception of not understanding how. Not like Ryuji’s asking, that is.

“Then that means we can take that bastard down. Right?” Ryuji looked hopeful and so does Ann, Morgana gave them a nod.

“Yes, once he loses his desire that has been causing harm to those people, he will feel guilty for his actions.”

Ann gasped, voice growing light. “Then he’ll stop what he’s doing. He’ll turn himself in.”

Akira tried to smile at the news, but something was bugging him.

The two blonds, oblivious to Akira’s inner turmoil, cheered, asking the feline many questions in the hopes of gaining knowledge on how to take him down, because who wouldn’t. Who wouldn’t use the one opportunity they had to take down that man? Even Akira was tempted to just jump the bandwagon. That is if this whole thing didn’t feel obligatory from the start.

And no, this was not just due to the limited time frame he had, a week before things go back to ‘normal’, but instead, it was Igor’s words along with the bizarreness of the situation that made him realise in a way, they were chosen to take down these people. He was sure that not everyone had this ability. Akira, as much as he wished to join in this feeling of hope, couldn’t help but frown.

“Oh, but the palace doesn’t just hold distorted desires, but all desires. Like our desire to eat, the desire to be with people…the desire to live.” Morgana looked wary when he said this and turned to Akira. “There’s a chance that we could remove these desires on accident, they'll stop doing things that would normally keep a person alive and then…”

“They’ll die.”

The group fell into silence at Akira’s blunt words, their hopes vanished immediately. Akira let out a bitter laugh.

“Not like we have much of a choice in the first place. We have until next Friday before the gym reopens.”

The rest knew the implications behind what he said. Either it’s leaving things as it is and let the students continue to suffer or risk Kamoshida’s life to stop him. And Akira doesn’t think he could handle the weight of one’s death on his hands, no matter how horrible a person was. No matter how horrible _Kamoshida_ was.

But he had promised those girls that he will take down that man.

“If Kamoshida dies then I’ll hand myself to the police.”

Even if that meant bringing himself down with him.

“Now it’s your choice whether you will still go down with this or not because I’m doing it anyway.”

Ryuji looked conflicted and Ann remained silent, Morgana’s face was grim as he met Akira’s tired eyes. They all knew this decision shouldn’t be taken lightly. Akira knew he had to do it anyway but that didn’t mean he wanted to force others into joining him. In fact, a small, selfish part of him preferred they don’t join him if only that meant they’ll be safe.

“If you’re doin it then I’ll be in it too.”

“Same. We’ll make sure that he won’t die. Only because that means you won’t hand yourself in.”

Akira let out a breath feeling relieved. This was how things were meant to be, and Akira banished the small amount of guilt that came with dragging his friends into this mess. Although, maybe he should be a little worried about Ann’s statement. He shook his head and smiled softly because even with the risks, he had people behind him.

He won’t be alone.

“Well, I guess if we’re going to head back there we may as well be prepared.” He turned to Morgana. “Have any ideas.”

“Yup, you can count on me but you must know my service isn’t for free.”

“Ugh, not this again.”

Doesn’t seem like Ryuji can escape this time. Oh well.

~~~

Akira wondered why the metaverse fascinated him so, curious as to how such a place existed. It kept him up that night with questions and theories, his mind finally trying to catch up with the events that occurred in his first week of school. Or well half of it. Right now as he walked home from school, he thought of why he was given access to such a dimension, and if it tied in with his task of avoiding ‘ruin’ as Igor had said. It felt horribly surreal, but it still remained in his mind nevertheless.

A small part of him couldn’t help but feel that Igor knew this was going to happen, ‘fate’ as he would have said. It never failed to bring a sour taste in the back of his throat at that very thought.

Morgana popped his head out of his bag and glanced at the familiar neighbourhood where Leblanc resides. It was small and narrow and lined with little stores left and right. It was peaceful despite the bustling walkway, mostly because it was nothing compared to the overcrowded streets outside. Akira took whatever he can.

“So you said you live in a…Cafe…?”

“Upstairs.”

The arrangement was for Morgana to live with him as he couldn’t stay at Ann’s, her apartment won’t allow pets, or Ryuji’s, because that was sure to go well with the two. Akira seemed like the only option even if he never asked Sojiro beforehand. Maybe he should feel nervous, or even reluctant to bring the cat in fear of angering the owner and breaking what little trust he had in him.

But for some reason he felt none of those feelings, almost assured that the man was a softy deep down and would allow Morgana to stay, even if he wasn’t sure why. He had stopped questioning his ability to just know things for a while now.

“That deal…”

Blue eyes glanced at the teen in contemplative silence. “You aren’t going to back off from it. Are you?”

“No…but you said something about getting back your missing memories as well as your ‘human body’?-” But Akira snapped out of his train of thought when he realised he reached his destination and stopped in front of the cafe door, “Let’s speak of this later.”

He gently pushed Morgana’s head into the bag and zipped it up, it was more for the customers than Sojiro and he walked in. Upon entrance, Akira greeting the owner with a small wave. Sojiro just nodded back in reply and Akira’s gaze fell on a woman in a leather jacket and spiked choker. Black eyes glanced back at steel grey ones.

“Yes…?”

“Ah sorry.” Embarrassed at being caught red-handed, Akira quickly looked away.

Suddenly, the atmosphere felt awkward for the quiet teen. Nevertheless, he went to sit in one of the counter seats, instead of hurrying back up his room and took his phone out of his pocket. Sojiro paid no mind as he continued to clean the siphons and cups.

A sudden thought hit Akira, opening contacts he stared at a number that he had saved but had still yet to text. He clicked on Akechi’s name, wondering about the last time he had met the detective, which was quite some time he noted, and decided that maybe it was finally time to give this person a text.

He did promise that date after all.

**[Akira]** Well hello there. This tall, dark and handsome person is wondering why you haven’t visited Leblanc in the past 5 days?

That was sure to gain his attention. Akira held back a small smile of amusement and perked up when Akechi replied immediately.

**[Akechi]** You may need to remove the tall there. Maybe the dark and handsome as well. But besides that, it is good to hear from you Kurusu.

 **[Akira]** Oh come on, call me Akira. And secondly, how rude. I’d have you know that I was popular in my hometown.

**[Akechi]** Well…I guess if you’re comfortable, Akira. Still, you may need to look in the mirror if you still claim such things.

And it wasn’t long before the two found themselves talking about the many things that happened during the week. Akira, although held back a lot of the information, couldn’t help but talk about his friends and teachers and all the other mundane things happening in his life, because, well, it had been a while since he had texted without any ties to the mess that was his school or the metaverse. But he could never blame Ann and Ryuji for it as they were also dragged in this mess along with him.

But still talking to someone so removed from all the chaos was like taking a breath of fresh air. One that he truly needed, if he were to be honest.

“Talking to that detective I see.”

Akira yelped at the sudden gruff voice in front of him. Sojiro gave the dark-haired teen a raised eyebrow at the reaction and Akira turned to look back but it was empty. The woman had left, it seemed. Sojiro noticed the subtle action which wouldn’t be a surprise with how he was staring at Akira and walked into the kitchen.

“That customer just now, she’s the head doctor over at the clinic down the street.” He came back with a steaming plate of rice and curry and placed it down in front of him. “Rumour has it she gives crappy examinations, and sells some weird homemade medicine on top of that.”

Akira, who had been digging into his meal, looked up, curious. “Is she really a doctor then? If she still has her clinic and all, it can’t be all that bad, right?”

Sojiro shrugged. “At least that’s what I heard, I haven’t been there myself. So I guess they are just that. Rumours.”

“That doctor..she could definitely be useful….” Akira froze, feeling his bag shift against his back.

Oh crap, Morgana. He’d forgotten about him.

“Was that a cat I heard just now.” The man shook his head. “Nevermind, I got to go home now and make dinner. Lock up when I leave.”

“Wait.”

Sojiro paused and turned to Akira. The teen shuffled a little before removing his bag off his shoulder and unzipping the bag. Morgana was quick to pop his head out and crystalline blue eyes latch onto the cafe owner.

“You…brought a cat.” A longer pause. “What’s its name.”

“Morgana.”

Sojiro looked a little disappointed but remained silent, and Morgana...

“Is that your father?”

Akira did his best not the snort at Morgana's unexpected question, although he noted the lack of surprise in Sojiro's face, a sure sign that he did not understand or hear the cat talking. But when he looked closer, he couldn’t help but find some similarities. Black hair, grey eyes and glasses, it wasn’t a surprise that he could be mistaken for his father, and not just for his looks.

He acts more like a father than his actual one. He turned to stare away from Sojiro's gaze, feeling his mood drop.

A soft sigh snapped Akira out of his thoughts.

“I guess it’s ok for you to keep the cat as long as you keep it away from the food and coffee, maybe it’ll keep you out of trouble.” The owner walked into the kitchen again, and after a while, walk back out with a bowl. “Here’s some leftover curry for the cat. Bet the little guy's hungry.”

Morgana was all too happy to hop out of his bag and dig in, Sojiro went to grab his stuff and headed to the door, but turned his head back to Akira. “I’ll be leaving then.” All was left was the sound of the bell tinkling and a click, and the man was gone. Akira turned to Morgana.

“Well, it’s your lucky day. If you weren’t a cat, he may have chucked you out onto the street.”

Morgana didn’t even bother to yell at the teen and grumbled.

“Let's just go upstairs. We’ve got things we need to talk about if you guys want to successfully steal Kamoshida’s treasure.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy new year and, uhhh, wow this chapter took way longer than it should, but then again my concentration is shit and I lose focus at the drop of a hat. 
> 
> Morgana is back and more violent then ever. Bet he wont hesitate to kill a bitch if need be lol.


	8. Chapter 8

_“Coming live. Another psychotic breakdown has caused a train to derail off the tracks. Many came out with minor injuries while five were immediately taken to ECU, but are now in stable condition. Fortunately, there were no casualties and the train operator will be held for questioning. This mysterious phenomenon has-“_

“Ah, another one.”

“This has been the second one this month.”

“Tch could be a scam. What the hell are the police even doing?”

A crowd mingled outside of the small store, multiple TV’s plastered behind the window all relaying the same news. Akira strolled past it, paying no mind to the gossip, and found himself stopping in front of a small sweet store nestled between two cafés, admiring the sheer amount of lollies that were displayed. Morgana had his head out of the bag giving small curious quips about his surroundings. The feline had no excuse to remain hidden as school had just ended some time ago, so Morgana was free to do as he pleased, which meant freely speaking out his own inquiries and whatnot and at times, tips and things to be wary of in the palace.

But Akira couldn’t bring himself to be too bothered by the constant chatter. Instead, he welcomed it. With no Kamoshida today and a good night’s sleep in what appeared to be the first time in ages, it left Akira feeling like he could take on anything despite what his future plans entail. It was clear to say that these two things are doing wonders on him.

“You know we should really try seeing that doctor. If she makes suspicious concoctions and weird medicines it could surely be helpful for our trip to the palace.”

Akira sighed and shook his head. “That sounds like the opposite of helpful and I’d rather not delve into more illegal schemes. I’ve already dealt with enough of the legal system and I’m sure whatever we’re planning on doing, stealing treasure, seems illegal enough as it is.” He brushed off the weird glances aimed at him and resumed his path towards home.

“Since when did you care so much about the legal system? You’ve got a criminal record and all?”

It wasn’t a surprise Morgana knew about that since people weren’t quiet and backpacking the cat around his school was likely to give insight on Akira’s reputation. He knew the cat meant no harm, and so he won’t take offence from the curious feline, who was already staring at him in question.

“Dealing with the legal system is a pain and not worth it. If we want this ‘stealing hearts’ thing as our occupation, then it’s best we keep it on the lowdown.”

“Right…” The cat huddled further in his bag. “Still we should see the doctor. Normal medicine would be just as effective in the metaverse.”

Akira nodded, the clinic was nearby Leblanc, so he remained walking straight. A buzz in his pocket alerted the teen and Akira quickly dug his phone out.

“What the hell does that punk want.” Was what Morgana said, catching the words on the screen but Akira ignored the irritated cat and picked up the call.

_“Hey man. Wonderin if you got some time. Saw these real cool guns that could be useful but they’re hella expensive.”_

Akira caught the underling nerves in Ryuji’s voice, which was covered by his lazy drawl, but he felt no need to question it. “Sure, where are you?”

_“Untouchable, the place I told you about. Hey, you’ve been to this place, right? Got whatever you need?”_

“Where do you think I got all those materials for that prank.” Akira hummed, a small smirk gracing his face as he changed direction towards Shibuya. “They seem to have a lot of things that are useful. After all, it wouldn’t have been easy to get my hands on that powder. Something about them beng banned in many places…”

A snort. _“Of course it’s the quiet ones.”_

Akira arrived shortly in front of the store as with a grumbling Morgana and headed in. The sound of the bell tinkled upon their arrival and like usual, the store appeared to be desolate. In the dim light Akira spotted Ryuji browsing the stacks of model guns to his right, although, by the nervous shuffling and the slow gravitation towards the exit, it was fair to say that Ryuji was very uncomfortable. By what? He doesn’t know.

The spectacled teen walked over to the faux blond and tapped his shoulder. The blond boy jumped, letting out a squeak and turned towards Akira.

“What the hell man. You scared me there.” He placed a hand on his chest and Akira snickered earning him a glare and a pout.

“Well if you’re going to squeal and pout all cute like that I might be tempted to scare you some more.”

“Oi I did not squeal or pout,” Ryuji vehemently denied. “And I am not cute.” But that did not stop Ryuji from getting flustered and Akira was struggling not to say more, he was having too much fun teasing the boy. Morgana was not pleased.

“Ugh, can we just get on with it.”

Ryuji pulled a face, looking just as annoyed, although for different reasons. “You brought the cat.”

“I am NOT a cat!”

“Ok, stop. We are not going to fight here and raise more attention than we need.” Akira turned to the feline. “Morgana?”

The feline huffed before scanning the store. “Those guns would be good. I’ll show you how it works once we’re in the palace. Oh, and those bandages would help. Just in case the clinic is closed. By tomorrow we should have enough to explore the palace and lock down the treasure room if we’re lucky. Although, we have the healing and weapons sorted out, whose managing the resources for our energy supply?”

“Well, gotta text from Ann earlier. She’s takin care of the snacks so that should be fine.”

Morgana gave a dazed sigh. “Of course Lady Ann would do that. So purr-fectly suited for her role as a thief.”

The two teens looked uncomfortable at the lovestruck cat, Ryuji was more annoyed than uncomfortable but Akira gave him a look which stopped the blond from acting out. He gently pushed Morgana in his bag and zipped it up before they got to work. Isle upon isle, they dug through the shelves, looking for the cheapest options although Ryuji was right about the costs. Akira didn’t have that kind of money, he was a high schooler, and Ryuji was no better.

But soon they got their hands on the cheapest guns they could find which wasn’t really cheap considering that the money he had would only pay two-thirds of it. Both Akira and Ryuji had to combine their allowances to barely make their three chosen handguns affordable. He knew by the time they would walk out of this store, they’ll be broke but that’s fine, they got what they came for.

Akira made his way to the counter but not before snagging some bandaids. However, Ryuji shuffled anxiously behind him, going back to the nervous mess he was earlier. It had Akira raising an eyebrow but he turned to the owner and gave him a nod in greeting. The man just huffed back before staring at the blond appraisingly.

And ok. Now he understood why Ryuji acted the way he did with Iwai staring at him, face pulled in a frown. It was easy for one to mistake it for ire but that was how he had always looked. A resting bitch face as many tend to call it. Akira felt amused, watching Ryuji squirm some more before placing down the handguns and bandaid boxes on the counter. He received a raised eyebrow.

“An odd combination. Although, I shouldn’t be askin much considerin your last visit.” The man spoke gruffly as he took out some bags and placed them in. “Don’t go wavin these around. I don’t need police on my doorstep.”

That was not what one would want to hear and Akira was pretty sure that this place didn’t hold the most legal of things. Hence the store being nestled within the edges of Shibuya and out of sight. The implications didn’t leave both teens and Ryuji shuffled further back.

Iwai was definitely toying with the blond. It wouldn’t be a surprise that upon Ryuji’s entrance, he made an effort to keep his eyes on the teen. A sure way to scare anyone out the door.

Still, Akira won’t question the fact that he spent too much time scaring customers than making them, as odd as it was.

“Sure, I’d rather not get sent to juvie.” He replied, paid and left it at that, walking out of the store with a small wave. Ryuji, who gaped at the nonchalant reply, followed him like a lost puppy and Morgana, who was somehow able to unzip his bag, looked at the two with a small smirk.

“Not much tact but then again that man didn’t have any either. That place seems perfect if we need to buy anything and not raise any questions, though.”

Akira rolled his eyes and turned to Ryuji, giving him a grin.

“So Iwai, huh.”

Ryuji slumped, not denying anything this time.

“Not gonna lie, but he looked like he belonged in some gang or something. Coulda killed you in there and hide the body, it won’t be too hard considerin no one comes here at all.”

Akira let out a small laugh and ruffled the blond’s surprisingly soft hair. Ryuji tensed a little but then went back to sulking, yet he did not move the hand from his hair, instead almost leaning into the touch. Of course, the peace wouldn’t last, at least not with Morgana who scoffed at the earlier reply.

'Who knew the punk would be scared so easily.”

Ryuji shot back, “It’s called self-preservation skills you dumb cat.”

And Akira winced at the word ‘cat’ already knowing that this would only lead to another argument that he does not want to get between. So he quickly tilted Morgana’s view away from Ryuji, ignoring the irritated yowl behind him.

“Ryuji’s right about the self-preservation part. Pretty sure there’s something illegal about that place.” An audible gulp came from the blond.

Yeah…Akira really couldn’t help himself.

“Maybe-“

“Okay okay! Stop it with the suggestions, I don’t wanna hear it!”

Akira’s cheeks hurt from how much he was smiling and he gave Ryuji a small pat on the back as a peace offering, although the grumpy teen struggled to stay that way when his own lips tilted into a grin. This was the most Akira laughed in ages. A testament to how…quiet his life was before everything.

He wasn’t sure if he ever wanted to leave this.

“Ok, I think I have one more thing I need to do before we’re ready for tomorrow. And Ryuji, you’ll take the guns with you, just remember to bring them tomorrow.”

“Sure, I guess it’s time for me to head off then.”

Ryuji gave him a salute before disappearing around the corner and Akira glanced at Morgana, who was huffing but didn’t look too angry. Good.

“Morgana-“

A faint tug. A familiar feeling.

He looked toward the direction of the tug, suddenly deaf to Morgana’s questions, and followed. He was lead into the alleyway near Untouchable, spotting a glint of blue. Too familiar. He paused slightly before hesitantly continuing down the alley until he found a prison cell door open wide, revealing a glowing blue entrance. And… _was that Caroline_.

Yet before he could call for her and ask questions he felt a small pulse near his heart, as if trying to pull him away from the door.

_Not yet._

Akira froze. The words appearing in his head were not his own. Another soft pulse, this time stronger. It was warm. So warm.

_It is too soon, mon voleur. Not yet._

…Soon for what?

“-kira. Akira! I have been calling you for the past five minutes.”

And that broke him out of his daze, taking a couple of steps back. Morgana gave the teen a narrowed look.

“Are you ok?”

He wasn’t sure. The door. That feeling. What was going on?

He gave a shrug as he walked out of the alleyway. “Sorry, let’s head to the clinic before it’s too dark.”

The feline pondered a bit before giving a resolute nod. “Yeah. By the way, what’s with you walking in that alley. Was there something there?”

Did he…Did he not see it?

“It’s nothing. Let’s go.”

~~~

“So this is the place?”

It was a small clinic and not that sketchy-looking, at least not compared to Untouchable, which in Akira’s standards was a good enough. But still, he noted how the rumours had integrated deeply within this neighbourhood, evident as he asked for directions. Some ranging from illegal drugs to the doctor being a witch, placing curses on those who entered. It was hilarious and a little sad, he’d already had a fair share of ridiculous rumours as a testament to that. What did she do to let it get this bad?

“They really don’t hold back any punches, huh,” Morgana spoke in a curious tone which in a way reflected Akira’s own curiosity, both wanting answers despite Akira’s intuition telling him that it will bring more trouble than satisfaction. Although it was not like he had a choice in that matter, he needed connections and suppliers for their palace trips and it would be best if he established them now for future plans. Still, that did not mean he liked it, the situation having been forced on him from the beginning.

He didn’t need to tell Morgana to hid when he entered, ignoring the strong sense of deja vu as he met up with the doctor at the end of the hall and behind the counter.She introduced herself, Takemi Tae, asking him about his familiarity and although he answers with “yesterday at Leblanc” he still noticed the small frown before it went back to her usual languid expression.

“Hmm…So what are you here for today?”

For some reason, he had a feeling that she would've figured out if he lied. So he decided to tell the truth.

“Well, I’m here for the medication. I've been having these dizzy spells since I arrived here in Tokyo a couple of days back.”

The woman nodded before leading him in the room next to him. He took a seat on the examination bed and the doctor sat in her desk before spinning her chair in his direction.

“So dizzy spells, huh? I’ll be asking you some questions. Answer with a yes or a no and tell the truth.

Akira nodded and Takemi took her clipboard and pen off of her desk.

“Do you have chest pains? Difficulty breathing? Severe headache?”

’No.”

“Any sudden numbness or paralysis in your limbs.”

Wait…where was she going with this? “No.”

“Have you fainted as a cause of dizziness?”

“…No?”

Takemi didn’t look convinced.

“’No’ as in it wasn’t dizziness the sole reason that caused you to faint. Or ‘No’ as in I don’t want you to know.”

“Uhh…first option?”

She just shook her head with a sigh.

“These symptoms I stated earlier are usually signs of a stroke. I’d rather you not have one of those here and that you should go to an actual hospital.”

Ah, he didn’t think this through. He should have told about stress or something along those lines. Not a potential symptom of a stroke. He was sure he doesn’t have it but then again, he wasn’t the expert here. Was he?

“Well since you disagreed with…all of them, I guess you’re in no danger then. Shall I continue?”

Doctor Takemi remained clinical with her questions, as a doctor should, or at least that was what Akira thought. Because for all those rumours he had heard, she was actually pretty decent, even with the small scare earlier. She was normal by his standards yet why did it feel like he was missing something?

“Does your dizziness come with nausea?”

A nod.

“Well, usually that is a sign of vertigo, which is caused by the inner ear so I should get a quick look at that. I’ll also check your heart and lungs as well as your blood pressure while I’m at it. Now strip.”

And Akira choked.

The doctor rolled her eyes with a small smirk. “Quite the reaction, I was wondering how a teen could look so apathetic.”

She snatched the stethoscope on her desk before moving closer to him and it took everything in Akira not to get up and run off. He knew when and how a potential vision could occur and her hands were bare and so goddamn near him that he was breaking out in a sweat. So he remained frozen as she pressed the stethoscope firmly onto his chest. Then she did it a couple more times before she reached the sides which were very sensitive and it caused him to jerk, ankle grazing her _bare leg. Fuck-_

_“This is your final warning. Shut down this place and resign your medical licence.”_

_Takemi grew silent and Akira got up, feeling the crippling need to say something. This man had no right…_

_“This is harassment.”_

_The man turned to glare at him but Akira wouldn’t back down, returning the glare as he stood in front of Takemi, almost shielding her from him._

_“What did you say?“_

_But Akira felt a tap on his shoulder and he turned to watch Takemi giving him a small smirk, brushing him to the side with her clipboard._

_“Heh…don’t worry about it.” She gave him another tap with her clipboard and he found himself calming a little, but furrowed eyes scanned the teen before a smile pulled at his lips. It did nothing but raise Akira’s hackles._

_“Hmph you seem quite fond of her. Perhaps I should reveal this woman’s true identity.” A smile turned into a grin. “She’s a monster who tortured her patient with her unregulated medicine! Terrible isn’t it? She was such a brave girl, always smiling…”_

_Takemi’s eyes widen, unsure if she had heard him right. “…’Was?’”_

_“She passed away.”_

_The woman jerked back causing Akira to flinch in response. Steel eyes glanced worryingly over her as she let out a stunted “What”. It was as if she couldn’t believe her ears. But the man continued, face sombre before turning cruel, eyes gleaming sharply on the vulnerable doctor. Then he turned to Akira with pity. The teen’s glare grew colder._

_“Perhaps you’ll suffer the same fate, hmm? Hahaha….She is the plague, after all.”_

_“Don’t lie to me! She should still have time.” She seethed breaking out of her shock and storming towards him. “She was slowly recovering. Her condition couldn’t have deteriorated that quickly!”_

_“But it did. You must have misjudged.” Takemi flinched back at those words while the man hummed, pondering. Bored._

_“Now back to the reason why I am here. Don’t ever take another patient away from me again.” He made a few steps towards the door before he looked back._

_“You don’t want to make me angry.”_

_The door slammed shut._

_Takemi watched as the man left, eyes blank before reality hit her and Akira was helpless as he watched the doctor fall to her knees. Tired and broken._

_“Miwa-chan’s…dead…?”_

Hands grasped his shoulders as his vision cleared enough to see worried rust eyes. Still, the dizziness made it hard for him to sit up and stay still if not for the hands that held him in a tight grip. Of course, he would be thankful, but honestly, he was tired. Again. And he hated it.

“So these were the dizzy spells that you were talking about…”

Akira could only watch the doctor in a daze until he felt nausea that came with it. He quickly placed his hand over his mouth as he swallowed down the bile that crawled up his throat. Takemi glanced at him with a small frown.

“And there’s the nausea…Are you sure you’re not withholding any information from me.”

Akira made a valiant effort to nod but he stopped as his head protested the movement with another boat of dizziness. He held back a groan.

“Well if this is just dizziness and nausea, then there’s medication that could ease it but I still need to do the rest of the check-up. So please bear with me.”

And so she quickly swept through the rest of the check-up with no obvious cause to the dizziness, not like Akira expected any. Still, she gave told him of the medication, how much to take and when to take them before she handed the medication over to him.

“That’ll be 500 yen.”

Ah, crap. The money.

He quickly took out his wallet, feeling the growing dread as he opened it and counted what little change he had left from his earlier purchase. However, he sighed with relief as he took out exactly 500 yen out of the wallet, now completely empty and handed it to Dr Takemi. The woman took one glance at the poor state of his wallet and gave him an amused look.

“The joys of being a student. How wonderful.”

Well, that was one way to put it.

Exchanging good-byes, he grabbed his bag and left the small room. Yet upon walking further, he stopped.A man stood in front of him, blocking the hallway that lead out to the street. It was then he noticed the teen and gave a polite greeting and an apology before entering the small room Akira had just left. However, the teen didn’t move as he stared at the door with wide eyes.

It was the same man from the vision.

The telltale sound of the zip opening and the rustle of paper and fabric caught his ears.

“What are you waiting for. Let’s head home.” Morgana peered at the frozen teen, confused. “What’s with you?”

He placed a finger to his lips as he crept towards the door.

“Rumour has it, it’s a drug so potent it can give a person unlimited power.”

“Really? That’s news to me.”

“Developing experimental drugs, medicine, and herbal remedies violates all health regulation. Are you attempting to create a super-stimulant? A drug like that will only become a social issue”

Morgana perked at that. “A super-stimulant!”

Nope. He was not doing this.

“Hey, stop! I haven’t heard the rest of the conversation. This could be really useful-“

“A super-stimulant sounds like a horrible idea and I’m tired. We’ll worry about this after tomorrow.”

The feline huffed but didn’t refute his words, and he was glad. The last thing he needed was another convoluted problem to be involved in…At least not this soon. Because he knew he will be involved in whatever that was.

One way or another.

~~~~

Dark. Timeless.

 _C_ ̴͔͆͊̄ _o_ ̸͈͒̈́͐ _m_ ̸̍̈́ _̭͘_ _e_ ̷̙̄͗ ̶̨̫̟̏̈́̕ _͚_ _i_ ̴̳̲̮̍ _n_ ̴̡̅ _t_ ̴͉̦͔̤̂̋̊̅ _o_ ̵̢̘̼͙͐ ̴̨̯̬̆ _m_ ̸̛̦̤͛ _y_ ̷͙̩̖̰͆ ̸͇̤̰̠̀͊̇ _a_ ̴̜̈́ _r_ ̴̢̽ _m_ ̵̫̳͈̞̓̐͑̌ _s_ ̷̻̗̐͝ _._ ̸̳͑ ̴̢̗̈́ _C_ ̶̖̦̒̑͝ͅ _o_ ̴̛̻̜̟̪͆͗ _m_ ̶̢̈̎̃ _e_ ̴͇̓̈̎͠ ̸͈͓̳̼̈͒̋͠ _l_ ̷̯͈͝ _e_ ̶̹̹͂̈́͆͑ _t_ ̵̠̭͉̈́ ̵͉̇͗ _m_ ̷̙̽̿͒̾ _e_ ̸͕̑ ̴̤̲̱͔̓ _t_ ̸̪̜̪͌͆̓͝ _a_ ̷̡̯̣ _s_ ̵̱̝̈̆ _t_ ̸̟̘̬̝̄̿ _e_ ̴̰͕͎̳̎̀̈̕ ̸̨̓͌̀͐ _y_ ̶̡̰̍̄ _o_ ̷̦͑͊ _u_ ̴̮̥̠͇̄́ _r_ ̸̠͑̓̏͝ ̵ _̙̿͘_ ͖̱ _f_ ̴̛͓̀͠ _l_ ̵̪̏ _e_ ̸̎̽͑͑͜ _s_ ̷͙̼͔̎̕ _h_ ̶̙͑͑̚͝ _._ ̶ _̐̃͘_ ͕̼̣͐

They didn’t know how long they had been trapped here, surrounded by an endless sea of black and consumed by feelings, foreign in every way. They did not know where they were. Who they were. What they were. There were no answers here, no end to this never-ending darkness.

For the concept of time here was obsolete.

 _T_ ̷̐ͅ _h_ ̵̜̦̪͋̔͝ _i_ ̵̗͕͇͠͠͝ _g_ ̸̼̌ _h_ ̸͕͂̚ _s_ ̶̘̄̾ _._ ̷͉̄͆̈́ͅ ̸̞̰̗̜̾͝ _C_ ̴̗̮̺͉̄̒h̴̻̑ _e_ ̸̦̖̪̺̍̔ _s_ ̷̬̱̈̚͝ _t_ ̵̗̻̎̈́́ _._ ̵̛̳ ̸͖̬̫͕͒͊ _N_ ̶̫̝̑̿ _e_ ̵̧̖̎͆ _c_ ̷ _͘_ ͖̈́ _k_ ̶͎̰̓͐ _._ ̸͋͑ _͘_ ͉ ̴̘̂͆̈̎ _T_ ̴̧̪̦̯̉̾̌͆ _h_ ̷̧͉̍͆̎ͅ _e_ ̸̨̬̭̾̆̄ _y_ ̵̭͓̓̊̊̇ _’_ ̶͍̐͐̚ _r_ ̷̛͉̥ _e_ ̴̟̗̟̔͊̿ ̴̢͆͊̏ _͚̣_ _m_ ̴̡̟̈́ͅͅ _i_ ̵͉̎͐ _n_ ̷̰̎͛̿̇ _e_ ̴̮̗͈̥̏̂̑͝ ̸͙̯̔͊ _m_ ̸̜̊ _͚_ _i_ ̷͌ _͘_ ̰͛̋ _n_ ̸̡̻̟͒ _e_ ̵͕͒ ̵̨̧̌̒͝͝ _m_ ̵̡͈͑ _i_ ̵̢͔͋͛ͅ _n_ ̸̖̦̍ _e_ ̶̜͙̈́̉̎͌ͅ _._ ̴̠̗͂͒̏

A desire that was not their own but it came from them nevertheless. Like a drunken haze. Strong and consuming. It tainted the very conscious they held, ensnarled in its suffocating grip.

They knew they had no control. They knew that all of this was wrong. So very wrong.

It was sudden. This familiar presence, breaking through cloying desire, the mantra of ~~ _getthemfeelthemtastethem_ ~~and the disgust that came with it.

And in this endless moment here, in this darkness where time doesn’t exist, they wanted nothing more than to get out, to be free from this torture. So they will wait and wait until he will come to finally take them away _._

Yet how long will it be for him to release them of these desires that now controlled them?

 _T_ ̸̝̮̥̩͗̅̀̅ _a_ ̷̨̭̍ _k_ ̵͕̾̎͠ _e_ ̸͔̦͑͠ ̵̂̍ _̞̼̇͘_ _a_ ̵̞̥̏̍ͅ _n_ ̷̨͙̬̭͆̆̏̚ _d_ ̶̢̮̎͑̃͌ ̴̖̳̝̩͗̄̕ _t_ ̴ _̱̮̘̓̐̉͘_ _a_ ̴̧̣̮̓͝ _k_ ̷̛̰́̓ _e_ ̷̢̹̜̊̅ ̵̢̢͑̅͝ _a_ ̴ _͘_ ̳̮̪͛͑̆ _n_ ̷̬͙͇̜̓̌̆͊ _d_ ̸͖̰͐͝ ̷̗̄̔̐ _t_ ̶̜̎̊͜ _a_ ̷̗̭̙̪͐̐ _k_ ̵̭̟̥̭̈́̉̉ _e_ ̴̱̖̥̿̊̚ _._ ̵̣̎̊ ̶͐͑ _͚_ ͎ _T_ ̸̙̟̰͓̒̃͝ _h_ ̸̭̎̑̄̈ _e_ ̶͙̣̈́ _y_ ̷̼̥͎̰̄̍̽̾ _’_ ̸͂̑ _̤̞͘_ ͕̹ _r_ ̶̨̹̲̟̎̿ _e_ ̷̕͜ ̴̻̬̘͝ _m_ ̴͙͈͎̅̏ _i_ ̵̢̼͖̥̾͛͑ _n_ ̶̧̛͖̅̄ _e_ ̷̢͙̤̊͝ _._ ̵͈̣͊́ ̵̰̞͑ _͚_ _T_ ̷ _̓͘_ ͈̝ _h_ ̸̙̠͎̊ _i_ ̶̹̝͊ _s_ ̸̬͙̱̋̚ ̴̤̅͂ _f_ ̸̬͕͔̭́͂ _l_ ̵̡̼͋ _e_ ̴̭̋̃̈́ _s_ ̸̞̏ _h_ ̵̡̯̲͍̈́̉̕ _,_ ̶̨̨̈́̿͠ ̵̰͉̞͓̍̋̓̉ _l_ ̷̣̫̜͖͌̋̕ _i_ ̵͙̺̥͖̑̕ _p_ ̷̲͈̂͝ͅ _s_ ̸͒̆̚͜ ̶̞͍͔̌ _a_ ̵̬̦̗͌ _n_ ̴̗̗͎̅̽́͗ _d_ ̸͔̱̅̎̄͋ ̶̢̞͇̮̆̽͐ _h_ ̶̟̤̣̏́ _i_ ̴̨̼̤̈́̃ _p_ ̸̢̳̬͔̇ _s_ ̷̨̩̩̌̋͜ _._ ̷ _̀͘_ ̢̗̈́͝ ̷̛̖̀ _A_ ̷̡͍͔̌ _l_ ̸̧͍͙͋̔ _l_ ̸͖̉͊͐ ̴̛̫̔̋̑ _m_ ̴̡̢̖͎̕ _i_ ̵̨̣̋͛̌ _n_ ̵̧̛̲̮͎͊̒̀ _e_ ̶̢̌͋̇̇ _._ ̷͈͉̌̌͝

_Please. Set me free…Akira_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tired Akira: Wants to phase out of existence
> 
> Woke Akira: A flirt who finds amusement in other's suffering.
> 
> I did not mean to make Akira flirty but..yeah, it happened. So I'm sticking with it. Still, this chapter was a goddamn pain cause of my excessive procrastinating and not being too happy with this chapter which resulted in...more procrastinating. So I'm happy to finally finish this and now we can finally get to the good stuff in the next chapter. Hell yeah!


	9. Chapter 9

"You got everything right? Guns, snacks, medicine-"

"Yeah yeah, we got everythin. Now explain to me why the hell we’re up at effin 8am on a Sunday."

The group met up in front of the school gates, as this place was the easiest way to enter and their only way out. Their plan to enter Kamoshida's palace may have been on the spot, very soon after their decision to continue this path of ridding the perverse teacher of his distorted desire, but it was essential due to the little time they had on their hands.

Although, that does not mean Ryuji was happy with having to wake up early on a Sunday, a day where he usually could just sleep in and relax, and Ann seemed to share his sentiment. Akira and Morgana were the exceptions, with Morgana actually sticking to a proper sleeping schedule and Akira's penchant to waking up early, as long as there were none of those visions that leave constant bone-deep fatigue. Still, Akira sympathised with the two blonds, giving them an apologetic smile in reply.

Morgana however? Not so much. 

"Do you not understand how little time we have and how dangerous Kamoshida's castle is right now? The palace is on high alert so it will be harder to lock down on the treasure room and secondly the castle isn't some small park that you can walk around willy-nilly. Navigating is going to be hard. I've only memorised the ground floor before I got captured."

So while Morgana yowled back at the pros of entering a palace early in the morning, Akira found himself shuffling nervously at the prospect of going back in Kamoshida's Palace. Not only was it because of Morgana's words, highlighting the potential dangers they were getting into, but he was also reminded of the weird feeling that plagued him the first time he entered. The feeling of gazes on his back, with no idea as to where they were coming from, an unmistakable pull in an unknown direction, a weird sense of...something Akira couldn't put in words but he knew was there. He wondered if he was the only one who felt this, although he never really did ask, having forgotten all of that after their hurried escape to reality.

Ann gave a hum in thought, nodding along to what was Morgana saying. "Alright then, should we enter?"

Should Akira follow these gazes this time?

"Of course lady Ann."

Akira took out his phone before opening the app and clicking on their navigation history. Only one came up, Kamoshida's castle, and he tapped it, watching their school melt away to present the palace. All of them were in their costumes but thankfully the supplies didn't disappear along with their normal clothes. Akira gave a nod, a signal that he was ready, Ann replied with a thumbs up, Ryuji wore a grin, and Morgana let out a huff.

"Let's go."

When they entered the school gates, now large spiked fences that barred the castle from the rest of the world, Morgana had advised them to not enter from the main doors, a sure way to get them all captured. Instead, the feline had led them to a vent on the side of the castle. Just like before they went in the same order, Akira, Ryuji and then Ann, with the only addition of Morgana leading them. It wasn't long until they found themselves in a small room with flickering lights, a table and a couple of brooms and mops that lean along the walls.

For a second, Akira could see the room warp into what looked like a classroom before settling back to normal, or at least, what was considered normal in this palace. He wasn't the only one who noticed.

"What the hell was that...eugh-"

Morgana scoffed a little and turned to the three, eyes narrowing in on the faces ranging from confusion to alarm. Ryuji also appeared a little green, a hand clasped on his mouth and the other placed on the table to steady himself.

"This is a safe room, a place where the shadows couldn't enter. This is also a place where the ruler wouldn't have full control, a weakness in his distortions if you will. What you've just witnessed is the distortion that overlays the school, after all, we are still in the school, so you may get a glimpse of the real world from time to time. Usually when the distortion is at its weakest."

Akira walked over to Ryuji and hesitantly patted his back, a small thanks escaped from the blond as he attempted to straighten himself, causing Ann to let loose a snort that she had been keeping in.

"Well other than Ryuji's motion sickness rearing its ugly head-"

A glare from the grumpy teen. "Oi, take that back!"

"Well, you did puke on me that one time- no Ryuji, you have no say in this. Ugh what was I going to say again..." Ann's face was pulled into a small frown before it lit up a second later. "Oh yeah...why is the safe room a classroom of all things?"

Akira continued to pat the now sulking teen in amusement before deciding to pipe in. "It's most likely because Kamoshida is a PE teacher, so classrooms wouldn't be a place where he holds the most power in. Instead, it would be the gym and the...faculty office, so they'll be the most distorted."

Akira then proceeded to dig into his bag, take out the guns and handed one to each blond. Ryuji looked at the weapon with mild curiosity and Ann looked a little too happy holding her gun. Akira may be a little wary with the way she's pointing that gun towards them. They shouldn't really work, right? They're not even the real thing...

Or maybe they will work. After all, this was the cognitive world, why else would they need model guns here?

"So gotta reason how these will work here? Are we gonna give em some sort of scare or somethin?"

Morgana responded to Ryuji's question, ignoring how Akira was really starting to become nervous as the gun was now aimed at him.

"No, these guns are actually very useful in the cognitive world. It's best if we demonstrate it once we encounter-" _BANG_

Silence. Utter silence.

"Uhhh...I didn't think that it would actually shoot. Crap, Akira are you alright?"

Akira mutedly shuffled away from his position to stare at a smaller portrait of Kamoshida, _how did he not notice that earlier_ , now with a sizeable hole where the face was. If the shot was a few millimetres in, that bullet would have been for his face instead of the portrait's.

Oh, how Akira hated it when his presumptions were right. _Why the hell didn't he move his goddam ass earlier._

Morgana and Ryuji gaped at Ann, but the faux blond slowly turned towards Akira before brown eyes caught sight of the portrait and he howled, disregarding Morgana's hiss to be quiet.

" _Ha_ , holy hell and right in the face. You gotta good aim there." He wiped the stray tears and grabbed for his gun. "By the way, how do these guns work? They're models aren't they?"

"If they are realistic enough to convince the shadows, then they will work. It's the cognitive world so it's all about how things are perceived."

Ryuji didn't bother to pretend to understand the feline's words before turning to the other two with a grin.

"So when are we gonna go and shoot down some shadows?"

"We are not going to do that you fool, we have yet to lock down the treasure room. Besides, it is essential for us phantom thieves to come up with code names. It would be beneficial for the shadows and the ruler to know as little about us as possible. Better safe than sorry."

"Hell yeah, we're gonna get some cool ass names. I'm in."

"Wait, Phantom thieves?"

At Ann's confusion, Morgana gave a rumbling purr.

"I'm glad you asked Lady Ann. It is what we are when we aim to steal Kamoshida's treasure, and now that I think about it, 'Cougar' sounds like a great name."

Ann's face was pulled into a look of irritation. "I am not going to be called that."

Akira gave a smirk, heart now calmed from the scare. "Is 'sexy cat' a viable answer then?" And he snickered at Ann's whine of protest, pouting at the spectacled teen's obvious teasing.

"I would rather go for something like Panther."

Akira's smirk smoothed out into a smile, the name felt right, feeling his own code name on the tip of his tongue. Familiar.

"Well if we're gonna go straight in then call me Skull. Genius right?"

"Or thug would be just as suitable."

"Are you tryin to pick a fight with me?"

Ann brushed the two off with a wave of her hand, which worked well enough in placating both Ryuji and the cat. "Ok ok, we got mine and Ryuji's code names. How about Akira's and Morgana's?"

The feline puffed out his chest. "I definitely have one for both of us." Akira tilted his head curiously. Was he going to say it?

"I'll be Mona, and Akira could be Joker."

Akira repeated it, getting used to the familiar taste of the word and revelling in it and Morgana preened at the happy look on Akira's face.

Although, Ryuji frowned in thought. "I mean I kinda get Mona, being similar to your name and all. But why Joker?"

It was then Morgana took in the blond's words before appearing...lost. Feline eyes staring at the black-haired teen.

"I-I don't know...Ugh, never mind, just follow me and don't do anything stupid."

Ryuji goes to open his mouth-

"Especially you. I don't want to hear any suggestions from you."

~~~

It was as if walking out of the safe room made Akira more exposed, vulnerable. The feeling of those invisible stares was back, except stares became stare, singular, but still equally as uncomfortable. He wondered how he had even forgotten about this in the first place.

The question he had earlier was if he should follow it. Now, he was second-guessing his own willingness to proceed with that. Nevertheless, he still felt its pull, strong as ever.

The team hid behind another adjacent hall, watching with bated breaths as three towering shadows walked by. Morgana was right about the increased security. They have been hiding more often in the past hour with little to no progress in their navigation.

It was disappointing but expected. Akira was just glad that this was a Sunday and that they had the whole day to navigate as long as they don't run out of energy. It wasn't limitless here and neither were their resources, a key reason why they can't afford to take down too many shadows.

"Quick this way."

Akira gave a signal to move once the guards have passed, body moving on instinct as he crept down the hall. The others followed with less grace but silent nevertheless.

"Wait do you hear something?" It was Ryuji who said this, pausing as he turned to the right, towards a set of stairs that led down. Morgana perked a little at that and the rest of the thieves, if concentrating hard enough, could hear faint screams echo.

Ryuji tensed before looking angry once he made out the screams. "They sound like they're in pain. Goddamit. We have to go down there."

"No. That's the entry to the training hall, which is heavily guarded after the captive's escape, we'll only be wasting time."

The faux blond's head whipped to Morgana, eyes flaring. "How the hell is it wastin time? Those people are in pain!"

"I agree with Skull." Ann piped in, looking just as worried as Ryuji.

Morgana hesitated before sighing. Akira also was curious and worried, he also wanted to know what was going on down there.

However, that curiosity had made him see things he wished he didn't see. This was Kamoshida after all.

Mutedly. Morgana led the trio through a stone-walled tunnel, dimly lit with torches. Fought a few shadows that they couldn't sneak past, the gun had been a great investment for the team, especially in stunning them. But-

"Spare me please."

Akira paused, hands raised to stop the rest of the team from attacking.

"And why should I do that?" Akira spoke, eyes narrowed in on the fairy? Pixie? He aimed his gun on the shadow.

"Look I don't have any money or anything else to give. Are you going to kill me? Set me free?"

"Well, you chose the wrong enemy if you expected mercy."

It was as if the shadow had an epiphany from that reply, eyes wide as she spoke of remembering who she was. The rest of the team could only watch in silent confusion and then later, in awe.

"I'm Pixie,! From now on I'll live inside your heart!" Before turning into a mask, shaped like his, floating towards him and crumbled as he reached out to touch it. He felt her, alongside the warmth that was Arsene, his fingertips grazing his mask with delicate softness.

"How- You know what? Never mind. Ever since you three came here, nothing has been making any sense."

It wasn't long until they found themselves in front of a door and with an additional mask, Incubus, in Akira's arsenal. The screams were louder, their agony made clear and the group stepped through, Akira ignoring the words on the banner above him, 'Kamoshida's training hall of love', and took in the sight before him.

And oh what a sight it was.

"Oh my god...Is that...the boy's volleyball club members..."

"This is effin messed up!"

Morgana observed silently, not even bothering to silence the teen as he stared at the boys behind bar-like rooms, grim.

"It seems like most of them are back in captivity."

Does that mean that Kamoshida was able to get his hands on the students again? Was his efforts to create more time now pointless?

Akira could only stare blankly at the volleyball students held captive. Students getting continuously smacked by knight-like shadows, running treadmills that led to spinning spikes, hanging upside down to receive balls that explode to the face. Upon glance, the torture almost seemed comical in its cruel and twisted fashion. Loud and largely exaggerated in presentation. Yet, it felt like a downplay to the real thing.

He does not want to think about the girl's volleyball team. How they would be perceived in this messed-up castle.

"I know you guys want to save them but there's no point. They aren't real, they're just cognitive versions of the people in real life."

Ryuji looked helpless, quietening down at the feline's words. Ann had a distant look on her face. And Akira?

He just wished he could forget.

So he walked past the training hall, stopping at a large statue of king Kamoshida sitting on a throne, hand loosely holding a book on his lap. Next to him a faceless woman, barely clothed with her top half bare and flowing hair covering her modesty, clung to his side with her face in his neck, A golden plaque was attached to the bottom of the statue but the words were in English and horribly smudged.

A bad combination for someone who doesn't understand English in the first place. Maybe he could ask Ann? She was the top in English...

However, he was interrupted by words echoing in his head, reading the plaque with soft assuredness, a phantom hand placed on his shoulder. Warm, welcoming.

_In its leaves that day. We read no more._

Arsene's words kept its soft lilting warmth, an echo in his head, as phantom hands fade until it left Akira yearning for them again.

_Once you're stronger mon voleur. Be patient for me._

The comfort was gone and the directionless stare made itself known once again. Almost a mocking presence throughout this trip. He forced himself to push it aside, focusing on the words that Arsene had said.

For such a provoking statue, the quote seemed tame. Only holding a subtle allusion to a much darker meaning.

It was then that he caught the sight of a small folded piece of paper in the book, stuck within the crease in the middle. Akira plucked it from the statue and unfolded it carefully, as to not rip it.

"Castle of...lust?"

As if the magic words were spoken, the parchment crumbled into a small key, simple and white with a heart engraved in its side. He pocketed it, unsure of its use and yet despite this, he had a feeling that it was important. There must be a reason for this key to be hidden in a place like this.

A tap on the shoulder caused him to tense, turning to see Ann glaring at the statue in disgust.

"That man's ego knows no bounds...Besides, it's time to go." She looked back at the other two team members, watching them converse in hushed tones. "Skull decided to memorise some of the students' faces, he suggests that getting some physical evidence wouldn't hurt."

Akira smiled at that, relaxing a little. "He's quite smart as long as it's not academic. Especially maths."

"Mhmm. If it's about people's well-being, he'll take the initiative," Ann replied before shoving the black-haired teen towards the two. "Now hurry up they're waiting for you."

Akira laughed lightly but noticed a glint of blue to his right. Caught off guard, he turned to witness the same cell door and a deep blue glow, just like the one he found in Shibuya. Instead of Caroline, Justine stood in her place, clipboard in hand.

There was no warning that echoed in his head. Nothing but silence.

"Come. Master is waiting for you."

He hesitated, looking back at his team before making a split-second decision and walking in. He had some questions, hoping that Igor would at least answer one of them. Although, that sounded too good to be true.

He won't be gone for too long...Right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ayyye we're starting to get somewhere and I once again made last-minute changes to the plan of events. So expect a hectic chapter next time. This was a pretty tame chapter but we get more understanding of the metaverse and Kamoshida's castle because I realised I don't see them completing a goddamn castle on high alert, lol this is what I get for adding stuff that's not planned in the earlier chapters.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Warning: Sexual assault**
> 
> Ugh why it gotta be like this

The wind was cool, carrying with it leaves that come loose from towering trees. On a small bridge that overlooked a little park by the lakeside, Akira was slumped on the handrail staring at where the lake meets sky. The sun was barely peaking on the horizon, casting a searing red-orange glow and turning the clouds a cotton candy pink.

No one was around him, place desolate except for the few occasional joggers that were up at 4 am. Which was why it was unusual to see a teen up at this time of the day when most would be trying to catch as much sleep as they could get.

Akira hated his habit of waking up early.

It was what he had always done, back in his home town. An addition to what was expected as a good child, an effort to be an ideal son for his parents. As if that could ever happen, not now, not ever.

Still, it was something that didn't bother him too much as long as he got the chance to sleep early. But when had he gotten a decent sleep for the past week, hell, since the day he got accused of assault?

Akira pondered on that for a minute before raising his hand to count, his mind too sluggish without aid. His face dropped in disappointed acceptance, expecting the results because of course, he could only count on the fingers of one hand of all the times he had a good nights rest.

A tragedy. He really did love his sleep.

And so last night he slept a lot later than usual despite Morgana's persistence to go to sleep, mind plagued with too many theories and fears after their trip to the palace. Once he did go to sleep, however, the most he could get was two hours before the nightmares began.

It was now becoming a normal bedtime routine. Go figure.

Still, it wasn't that the palace had much nightmare fuel to begin with. Yeah, sure the shadows can be a little scary, the prospect of being caught a bit terrifying, knowing that there they could be killed and thus little room to make mistakes- Ok maybe that does warrant some nightmares.

Instead, it was the students back in captivity, the implication that his attempt at stopping Kamoshida and giving them more time may have become obsolete. Who knew when he could harm another student or get his hands on one of those girls?

He felt a chill at that thought.

Does he even have enough time to steal Kamoshida's treasure, hell, even lock down the treasure room for that matter? The team had only managed to cover a small portion of that castle before they ran out of energy like he expected they would. There were just too many shadows.

On the bright side, his decision to enter the velvet room wasn't a bad one. Well...he still got no answers from the creepy host and the technique to fuse his personas was just wrong in so many ways but at least he got succubus out of it. If that meant having to guillotine pixie and incubus for that. Not only that, he was given an ability called 'Third eye' by Igor, although he was still struggling to understand what some of the glowing objects meant.

Seriously, he had no idea what to do with the multitude of broken shields, strange lanterns and a couple of silver cutlery he had collected from looking in crates and treasure chests.

At least, Akira was able to deduct that the shadows in blue were easy and the ones in yellow were moderate. He was glad that those were the first shadows he fought for him even to come to that conclusion. He does not want to think about what the shadows in red could mean.

Most likely instant death for the Phantom thieves. Akira will have to make sure to avoid them at all cost.

"Ack-"

Akira yelped as a leaf took the chance to jam itself in his eye, pulling him out of his thoughts as he rubbed his eye to alleviate the sting. He may have looked a little ridiculous with his face scrunched in pain, teary-eyed. Well, there was no one around so that shouldn't be too much of a problem.

"Ah...I didn't think I would see you this early in the morning."

Akira let out a tired groan, taking his sweet time to turn to the voice behind him. Of course he knew who that voice belonged to.

"You really do know how to make an appearance- wait...are you wearing spandex?"

Akechi was currently sitting on his bike, a twitch on his seemingly pleasant face, hands that were unclipping the helmet froze as crimson eyes narrow down on the teen. Said teen was too tired to process what he had just said, busy gazing at the detective's legs with a blank face.

"Is that the first thing you notice? Why are you even up this early?" A quick once-over from the brunet. He did not look pleased. "Did you even get any sleep at all?"

Akira could only blink slowly at the influx of questions, taking his time to process what the detective prince had said.

"Enough sleep to know I'll last a normal school day." Sure two hours seemed a little too small for that to be true but Akira wasn't lying. "Schools don't take that much energy as long as you can get away with a couple of naps in between. Besides, I don't have any tests today so I'll most likely catch up on some sleep or something..."

Akechi leaned on one leg, elbows resting on the handlebars and chin placed in his hand. He looked a little amused at Akira's pitiful state and gave a thoughtful hum.

"Well, you look like you're about to collapse right there. Still...it's quite the odd decision to get up this early and go quite far from your residence. I'm sure the cafe doesn't open anywhere near this time."

A shrug as the spectacled teen turned back to the view.

This was the only place that wasn't riddled with familiarity. Really, Akira did wish for a place close enough to the cafe . A place to stop his racing thoughts, because going with the flow was easier said than done. He can't just ignore every glaring mystery and nonsense that shoved itself in his face.

"Well It's a good view is it not? A nice place to relax and do nothing."

"I do understand, it must be nice to escape from everything once in a while. It's also a nice biking trail, I often come here for the more scenic routes along my travels."

"Well, then we may be seeing each other a lot more in the future."

Akechi let out a soft laugh in reply, utterly relaxed as he stared out into the sunrise.

"Well, I'll look forward to that. I wouldn't mind some company early morning."

Akira tilted his head, eyes closed and a small smirk adorned his face. "Sure. Although I'm not the insane one to think 4 am is a good time to bike around. I'm sure I should be the one asking about your questionable decisions this early in the morning."

Akechi shall not know the great deals Akira had to go through to peal of Morgana from his hair while not waking him up and having to lock pick himself out of there. Although...he had no idea how he had the ability to lock pick in the first place.

The detective's eyebrow raised a notch, smile filled with saccharine sweetness. "And yet I'm not the one who looks half dead and pitiful. I'm sure it's quite obvious, enough that even the likes of your pride cannot cover."

It seemed like that sentence had caught both Akira and Akechi off guard. Akira wasn't sure what to say, because, well, he did not like how accurate those words were, feeling a little too exposed to what he was used to. Akechi stiffened, hesitating and eyes wide.

"Oh god, I'm so sorry-"

"Didn't think you had it in you to roast me like this. And wow, rude."

So in true Akira fashion and being the coward he truly was, he brushed it off and laughed. He internally hoped that things would go to normal after that. But he knew better.

Akechi laughed along with him but it was back to the same high pitch he had from the first day. Empty. Something almost brittle settled in those crimson eyes as he spoke, polite and calm. He did not open up after that.

So when it was time for both to part ways they said their goodbyes and headed off, Akechi who quietly rode down the road, once again relishing in blessed silence while Akira walked in the opposite direction phone now in hand and checking time. Akira couldn't stop the full-blown panic once he realised that it was almost time for Sojiro to open the cafe and he went into a full sprint because he didn't lock the cafe on the way out _shit-_

Without either realising it, a crack had been made, the consequences of this rapid friendship they've created starting to take root, for this was unnatural. It had been from the start.

~~~

It was surprisingly easy to sneak back into the cafe. Morgana didn't notice anything other than a comment about how he was up this early with the lack of sleep he had. Sojiro didn't notice anything when Akira walked downstairs, only handing him breakfast and a lacklustre wave as the teen headed off to school.

He met Ryuji on the way and then, later on, Ann, until the three arrived at the second floor on Shujin High before Ryuji headed off to class. Ann and Akira wasted no time in getting to their class, listening to Ms Kawakami drone on about something before other subjects were taught. Not that Akira was paying much attention because, like his earlier statement, he does attempt to doze off only to narrowly dodge chalk thrown at him. Goddamit Mr Ushimaru, let him take a nap.

In all honesty, today should be a normal day by all means.

The door slides open, abrupt, causing the room to go silent and Mr Ushimaru to glare at the door, ready to raise his voice at whoever interrupted his lecture, only to have that wiped off his face when he saw who it was.

Akira froze in his seat.

Kamoshida, in all his unpleasant glory, poked his head through the door looking sheepish as he apologised for intruding. The act was seamless, in Akira's opinion and he hated it, wishing that everyone knew him for what he was but he had a feeling that was the case. It was just that nobody did anything about it.

So as the PE teacher spoke, his eyes meeting Akira's and a smile pulled his lips, the teen felt his stomach churn.

He had a bad feeling about this.

"Oh right. Is it alright if I borrow Kurusu Akira for a sec, he can bring his bag since it's almost lunch by the way?"

Mr Ushimaru nodded his head before glaring at the teen. "Get going and make sure you do your homework because I'm checking them tomorrow."

Akira got up, ignoring the groans and whispers from his classmates, catching a glimpse of Ann's look of alarm. The black-haired teen did his best to alleviate the blonde's worry with a small smile of his own, hoping that it would convey the message that he'll be fine, but he was pretty sure it did the opposite.

Nevertheless, he followed Kamoshida out of his class, the teacher's back facing towards him leaving the teen with little idea as to what was about to come. Akira could recognise where they were going, numbly gazing at the sign at the end of the hallway, the PE faculty office. He does nothing but entered after Kamoshida and the door slides shut.

All Akira could hear was how hard his heart was beating. He could barely hear anything at all.

"Well well well, really it's been a while since we last seen each other, although I ain't too fussy about it."

Akira didn't react much, despite his turbulent thoughts, remaining with his usual poker face as he spoke.

"What do you want."

Surprisingly, Kamoshida didn't look irritated, instead, he seemed all the more gleeful at this response. Akira's stomach churned even more.

"Oi, you better be careful who you're speaking to, although you haven't been as careful as you thought you were, you criminal trash." And then the man's smile widened further into a smirk, knowing eyes glanced at the teen.

"I'm sure you're quite familiar with this faculty office, hmm?"

Akira's stomach dropped.

"I'm not sure what you're talking about."

Kamoshida sneered, glaring at the silent teen "Don't play dumb with me brat. I know what you did."

"After all, a little birdy told me how you snuck in the gym after school. _Oh, how sweet she sang."_

_...What?_

The teacher's grin turned sickly, eyes gleaming with horrid glee and it took some time to understand the words until the teen did, feeling horribly sick.

Akira wished he didn't understand them at all.

"...what did you do."

And the man only looked smug at the weak voice and trembling hands, the horror clearly wiped off any resemblance of a cool mask that Akira was so used to having. It dawned on him that the signs from the palace rang true. Kamoshida did end up with his victims back in his grasp and Akira was foolish to think that messing up the gym would really make any difference. Or at least some time for his team to work with.

He truly was naive to believe it would work in the first place.

"And you must know trespassing is against school rules...although, I could add some more to that. Maybe harassment, or violence-"

"You can't prove that!" Not again. He was going to have his life ruined because of something he hasn't even done. Akira could feel the frustration bubble within him, a bitter taste lingered at the back of his throat.

Kamoshida tutted as if admonishing a child for doing wrong. "Who's going to listen to a criminal? Especially when I can make them say what I want to say. The only reason you got away with that prank is because of the teachers. Not you."

And all that anger leaked out immediately leaving him with nothing but hopelessness because it was true. He really had no power here.

It looked like Kamoshida was having too much fun with this situation. Eyes flashing bright yellow becoming more and more like the cognitive version of Kamoshida. "Of course, I could expel you now, this school doesn't need criminals like you. But since I'm in a good mood I'll be announcing everything you've done next Monday during school assembly. I hope you say your farewells, that is if anyone cares in the first place."

"..."

Kamoshida got up and his face went back to the usual carefree mask he displays, glancing at the clock with a hum.

"Well, look at the time. It's lunch, so I guess we better get going and-oh, tell Sakamoto I said hi."

He walked out of the office, leaving the teen alone. Mute and horrified.

~~~

He made a slow trek down the corridor and caught sight of Shiho. His body felt numb. His mind blank. He could barely make sense of anything really when the blame for Kamoshida's actions started to be placed on him. He feared that he would believe those words, the thought of 'why hasn't he stopped him yet?' made permanent residence in his head. However, he had to keep going because there was still a chance, and that was all Akira really needed.

Either he could succeed and finally get rid of Kamoshida, freeing the victims from abuse. Or he could fail, things won't change except that he'll be expelled and he would be sent back to juvie if those claims Kamoshida insisted on using made light. His life would be irreversibly ruined and he just hoped Ann and Ryuji would go on without him. There was always a chance to take down that teacher now that they had the Metanav with them.

But first, he wanted to make an apology, even if it doesn't fix anything. Even if he knew, logically, that it was never his fault from the start.

"Shiho."

The girl hesitated at the sight of Akira, face grim.

"Look...I'm here to apologise. To you and to the others."

There was surprise on the brunette's face before her eyes narrowed in on his face, but whatever she was expecting to see wasn't there and she slumped, giving a slight nod and started walking off.

"...Follow me."

Akira was led downstairs and on the first floor. The walk was silent as they weaved through people before Shiho glanced back and slowed down until she was at his side.

"You know, you don't need to apologise. It's not your fault."

"I know."

She gave him a knowing look and didn't say anything else. Knowing full well that Akira wasn't convinced by her words but nevertheless left him alone, something he was glad about. She stepped into a small room and he followed.

The sight that greeted him had him feeling terribly guilty, staring at the huddled group of girls talking in soft voices and holding sombre expressions. A familiar face within the middle of the huddle was wrapped in her blazer, gaze dull and barely responding to anything. Chuya Hana remained quiet as the others tried to reach out to her, further wrapping herself in her blazer as if she wanted to escape from this place.

Steel eyes caught what was once playful amber now dull and muted. Chuya froze at the sight of him before the others also caught sight of him. A sharp glare from none other than the captain of the volleyball team, Hatsu Akari, was aimed directly at him. She didn't hold back.

"What the hell are you doing here? You think you can waltz in here _you bastard-"_

"I brought him here, Hikari senpai."

Shiho remained resistant despite her meek disposition watching as the glare shifted to her, seething.

"You think I would forgive him!? He was the one who did that stupid prank. He was the one who put Kamoshida in a bad mood. Now, look where that got us, got Chuya-"

"And Kamoshida's mood can easily go bad for a shitty pass. For a loss in the nationals. For a simple call gone wrong. Did you really think it was any different before Hikari?" A monotone voice spoke from farther back into the room. She leant against a desk, quietly observing the scene.

"Yuma, do you really think that piece of shit deserves to be here? Haven't we suffered enough? Do you really think he's here to apologise?"

"I am."

The girls froze at Akira's voice, having been the first time he spoke here.

"You have every right to blame me and I know this doesn't fix anything but I came here to apologise." He forced himself to look at the sea of faces staring back at him when all he wanted to do was shrink within himself and disappear. "To Chuya and to rest of you. I've been nothing but a burden."

And he bowed feeling utterly pathetic at his display.

The captain went silent, looking conflicted and Yuma nodded face indifferent but to the surprise of everyone, a weak voice spoke. Chuya stared at him, body trembling.

"I'm...I'm so sorry. I-I outed you to him, it's my fault that you're going to get expelled-"

"That doesn't matter." He couldn't help but want to know despite fear and guilt clawing at his throat. "What did he do to you?"

She pulled at her blazer as if trying to hide herself even more from this reality, looking on the verge of tears, however, it did expose a small portion of her neck full of small bruises and bites. It looked recent, the area painted in blotchy reds and purples.

Akira looked away.

"He didn't go all the way...H-he didn't b-because I...I exposed you..." And Akira stuffed his hands in his pockets to hide his own trembling. He took a couple of breaths to calm himself down.

"...I'm glad you did." Because he doesn't think he could handle himself if that were to happen. If that man were to go all the way.

"I just...Why has nobody spoken about this?"

"You think we haven't tried that already? That we didn't go to the police about it only for nothing to happen at all?" Hikari spoke, having mulled down until all you could hear was the defeat in her voice. She let out a soft sigh before looking to the side, eyes no longer meeting Akira's.

"The principal is literally covering that bastard's actions and letting him do whatever he wants. Parents prefer their children getting a good education than worrying about their wellbeing and remain ignorant. Those poor excuses for police were most likely bribed for silence. Do you _really_ think we haven't tried?"

And that made sense, it was obvious, yet it still filled him with utter frustration with how unfair things were. How cruel adults could be. So he accepted the answer with reluctance and moved towards the door, ready to leave but he hesitated.

"I mean what I said the first time we spoke. If I'm going down then I'll bring him down with me. Kamoshida's going down one way or another." And then he nodded towards Shiho on his way out.

He will fix this. He had to, now realising he couldn't afford to fail.

He couldn't.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I told you next time will be hectic. There are consequences to everything after all. :')
> 
> As much as I do love the interactions between Akechi and Akira, we're dealing with an Akechi who is kinda fucked up in the head and very closed off to anyone, nevertheless a mere stranger like Akira. So yeah, there's gonna be problems with this. Even though the other confidants are experiencing the same familiarity they won't be as aware as Akechi and they won't have as many problems as Akechi. (This may be also more of an excuse to add to the plot as well)
> 
> And of course, I had to give a goddamn due date because it ain't persona 5 if there is no time limit to, well, everything lol. ;)


	11. Chapter 11

It was easy to weave his way to the heart of Kaneshiro's cognition, a cognitive alcove as it is scientifically called in the Cognitive Psience. Many of the shadow-like creatures or 'shadows' as he simply named them gave a wide berth when he strolled through. The few that were brave enough to stand in his way were immediately slashed down to pools of black blood with barely a second thought. Ignoring the disgusting squelch under his boots as he was unfortunate enough to step on its remains.

Akechi was on his routinely trip to this world, an order by his boss to keep Kaneshiro in line. That greedy pig was a fool to behave the way he did, teetering on the edge of uselessness that the boss despises, who would do nothing more than to get rid of him once that line does ever cross.

What better way to make him heed Boss' warnings than to affect his cognition. Enough to make the man paranoid and tremble in fear with the knowledge that he could drop dead like the others. After all, this man did know the existence of the cognitive world and what happens to those who were unfortunate to be a thorn in Boss' side.

Days like these he was reminded of how much of a monster he truly was.

So upon approaching his destination, a large room with endless amounts of cash that rained from the sky, he spotted a shimmery cloud that floated within the middle of the room. With calm ease, he walked to it and grazed it with his clawed hands. The strong desire for hunger was what he felt when in contact with the shimmering mass and the longer he touched it the more hungry he felt. For what? He did not know but it fascinated him nevertheless despite not knowing its purpose. All he does know was that they were always found in the hearts of the many alcoves he had the chance to explore, so unlike the large endless tunnels and multiple levels of the cognitive chamber, created by multitudes of people's cognition.

Alcoves were created by individuals whose cognition was twisted enough to affect their view of reality and this man who thought of Shibuya as his bank was enough of an example of what was typically seen for these sort of cases.

The chamber, however, only held minor cognitions, often showcasing and emphasizing one's own flaws. Yet they were the ones whose views weren't distorted enough to blind themselves from true reality, unlike those who had alcoves.

Footsteps sounded behind him and Akechi turned to the sound, crimson eyes narrowing on the one he had planned to meet. A malicious grin pulled at his lips.

"Ah, it seems that you've finally arrived. You've had me waiting."

Mottled mauve skin, a disgusting sight really, paled at the sight of him, knowing full well who he was. Akechi took pleasure as the man trembled, sweating but does not move away, understanding that running away from him was futile.

He was the Black mask, after all, feared by many who knew him. Specifically those of Boss' acquaintances.

"Good piggy." The hitman cooed and stalked to the terrified Kaneshiro, like a hunter stalking prey. Pity, it was just his cognition and not the real thing.

"I-I black m-mask-Hrk!"

Clawed hands squeezed around a blubbery throat, his large body being slammed against the flat surface of the wall with unexpected swiftness and strength. Akechi could feel the full-body tremors that wrack his body under the palm of his hand as pathetic whines escaped above him. The hitman laughed in manic glee as cold blood-red eyes meet shaky black.

 _"You're on thin ice,"_ he snarled the grin that had pulled his face dropped to a sneer. "Another mistake and he'll make sure your pathetic excuse of a life will end. Just like the rest of them. I'm sure you know this well."

The hand grew tighter and tighter and the struggle grew erratic, the man's skin now turning a pale hue of blue. Then he lets go, dropping the body and letting the man collapse and heave deep breaths. Akechi simply watched, apathetic, before he turned to leave, knowing his message clearly went across but he caught sight of something...odd.

A safe-like door appeared in the corner of the room and was hidden within the shadow, if it weren't for his keen sense of sight he would have missed it. What he knew from the many trips he had made through this alcove was that there was no door other than the one he entered in, but that was more of an elevator than anything.

So why was there a door and why did it appear now of all times?

He approached it cautiously before grazing the lock and staring at the dial-like lock attached to the centre of the door. Roman numerals replaced where the numbers should go and he frowned in confusion. Had he missed something on the way up? Was Kaneshiro hiding something?

Akechi turned to the limping cognition and grabbed his wrist, hearing a resounding crack. The man squealed in pain but Akechi paid no mind.

"Do you think you can hide from me? What is behind the door _you pig?"_

Yet despite the terrified look on Kaneshiro's face, there was also confusion as he shakily shifted his view towards the door, aided by a rough shove towards that direction.

"D-door?" Akechi knew he wasn't lying or faking the confusion, one does not easily fake when they're terrified for their life. So he dropped the man once again as he made a move to leave, making sure to ingrain this in his mind for later.

He was going to find out what's behind that door. Something had changed for sure.

~~~

Never had Morgana wanted to be human so bad because right now he was useless in this world, useless in his cat form unlike the one in the metaverse.

The day had been hell for the feline, stuck in his bag and unable to do anything. Hearing the cruel accusations from Kamoshida in the real world and how Akira took the hit, from both the teacher and the terrified volleyball club members. How Akira took it all, fear when he spoke as he connected the dots of the man's actions, guilt in his voice when he apologized to the girls, all with his usual indifferent mask that sounded as if it was on the brink of falling apart or at least that was what Morgana thought in the confines of Akira's bag. Unable to see.

Yet Morgana could do nothing but speak to him once they entered a desolated hallway, away from the room where he uttered his promise to take down Kamoshida. That was all he can do right now.

"Akira...are you alright?"

Upon saying it, Morgana cursed under his breath for asking such a stupid question. It only grew worse when he saw the weak smile and the obvious cracks in the other's expression, barely holding everything together. Morgana needed to approach this carefully lest he breaks the teen's mask right then and there, something that Akira was trying so hard to hold on to.

He doesn't know why he felt sick at the thought of Akira suffering, he only knew Akira for a couple of days and yet he grew attached in a way that Morgana couldn't explain.

"Look that was a stupid question so don't bother answering. Right now we need to plan on how to take Kamoshida down so locking down the treasure room is our top priority."

Those words seemed to harden the teen's expression, looking more resolute in achieving his promise and gave the feline a soft nod.

"Sure maybe we'll bring some more snacks to compensate for the energy loss."

"Good. We need to tell the others about this." Akira flinched before growing silent once more and Morgana sighed. "You know they're a part of this and it's best if they are informed, you don't need to tell them everything, just about your future expulsion."

The teen nodded again, this time hesitantly before relaxing a little. Morgana felt his heart ache for how in pain the other seemed to be, evidence of Akira's lack of sleep becoming more prominent now that he was away from prying eyes.

"I...thank you..."

Morgana huffed, a small smile on his lips. "Then what are you waiting for, Kamashido's heart won't steal itself now will it?" And the other let out a quiet chuckle as he walked towards the familiar route to the roof.

"I kinda wished it did but I guess we have no choice...Do we?"

~~~

"WAIT YOU'RE GETTIN EXPELLED! HOW!?"

"Shush you punk you're going to alert the teachers here!"

"I'm with Ryuji on this one, what did that man do?"

"I was caught. Simple. I have no way of disproving his claims when he has an excuse."

"Someone must have outed you. Who-"

"That doesn't matter. Akira and I have planned to take immediate action because now we have a time limit to work with."

~~~

Akira sighed as he stared at the clock, only two minutes till class ends and he'll be free. He was sure he had enough money to by some extra supplies, the vending machine on the first floor had plenty of energy drinks and snacks so it shouldn't be too bad. Maybe he should sell all the stuff he found in the palace at Untouchable.

Now that he thought about it, he didn't know why he hadn't come up with that earlier? Easy money really.

"Remember to complete your work by next week, exams are coming soon and you all should have time to prepare for it."

Crap he forgot about exams, he should really hurry up in taking down Kamoshida. Maybe after school...

Morgana was not going to like this.

~~~

"No we are not doing this."

"Morgana we have to do this. We don't have time."

"Lady Ann I know you don't want Akira expelled but it's still too dangerous-"

"I agree with Ann, that bastard will get away with it all if we don't do somethin bout it."

"Look-"

"I'll promise you fatty tuna if you do this and that I will listen to you throughout the way."

"Akira you...fine. If I deem the place unsafe we are getting out of there. Got it. And I better have my fatty tuna too."

~~~

"Uhh, do you see what I'm seein?"

Upon reaching the safe room, via vents, they began their way treading through the castle. What they didn't expect was how empty it was. Before there were multiple guards that constantly walk the main halls. Now it was only a few who guarded the area, and they found themselves easily walking through it all.

"Well, not complanin or anythin but wasn't this place packed with those shadow monsters earlier." Skull was quick to speak out his thoughts, looking hesitant as he glanced around the empty rooms.

"Yeah, I wonder why it's different now?" Ann appeared just as conflicted but started to lose some of the tension she had earlier.

Morgana shook his head as if to express his own confusion and exasperation.

And Akira? He had a hunch on what it could be. After all, Kamoshida now had everything back under his control and a way to get rid of the threat. For all he knew, he believed he had nothing to worry about.

_'But he is a fool to believe he is safe. Scum like him should never leave their backs wide open for he will experience the wrath of those who want retribution, mon petit voleur.'_

The voice within him soothed his frazzled nerves, Arsene was what Akira didn't know he needed, a physical manifestation of a rebellious will he never thought he had, becoming someone who was willing to fight back.

Before it all, he was nothing of that sort.

"Man this is so gonna be easy now that we don't hafta fight. We're gonna kick that bastard's ass in no time."

Sadly Ryuji was wrong in that assessment. It was not easy.

They may not have to fight but the puzzles were a pain, tedious since it required them to explore the large expanse of the castle to find clues and it took quite some time. Both Ryuji and Ann groaned at this already annoyed at the number of puzzles they had to go through. Morgana's I told you so's and Akira's tired sighs were just as frequent as the puzzles they came across.

However, they should have known better than to let their guard down because now they were ambushed. Akira immediately turned on his third eye.

They were red.

"SHIT!" Skull jumped away as the guard melted into what appeared to be a black horse-like creature with large green horns that curled back.

"Joker, Panther we need to assemble now!" cried Morgana as he ripped off his mask to bring forth Zorro. "Skull have your gun ready!"

And the four fought hard but just like Akira predicted they were losing, slowly but surely, the creature seeming to resist most of their attacks. Joker spotted Ryuji trying to shoot from behind and for some reason found himself shouting at him.

"Skull! _Call your Persona NOW!"_

All Akira knew was that Ryuji was needed if they were going to win this battle.

Ryuji looked shocked but the distraction had caused Akira to slam into the wall, black spots invading his vision.

"JOKER!"

Akira moaned in pain but kept his eyes focused on Ryuji who looked terrified before he gave a shaky nod, eyes hardening once they landed on the shadow. Hands firmly grasping his mask.

"CAPTAIN KID!"

Those familiar words caused Akira to slump with relief as he watched the enemy collapse after being hit with a lightning attack. So when the teen turned on his third eye again he saw that the shadow was now outlined in blue.

From having suddenly become an enemy that could very well destroy them to an enemy that could be easily crushed was shocking. However, it could be the fact that Skull didn't know how to access his own persona yet and that the enemy's weakness was electricity, something that the other three didn't have.

"Now this is what I'm talkin about!"

Morgana scoffed at the eager words from Ryuji and rolled his eyes. "About time..."

The shadow, Bicorn, soon became an addition to Akira's collection of masks, the words to convince the other to join came naturally despite how odd his answers were. Still he got something out of it and that was all that he cared about at the moment. Both that and not dying.

He was also glad that he prepared more snacks and medication as he suggested. It did wonders in replenishing their energy and health.

Upon continuing their journey and acquiring pieces of the map, which Morgan had clearly expressed its importance after Skull's dismissal, they all found themselves so much further than either of them had thought. Although they did realise that security had been increased but only by a small amount, just enough to notice the difference.

Oh god, another puzzle that required exploring. Again.

They decided they would continue the next day.

~~~

"Hey, it's about time I teach you how to craft some tools. Consider this a lesson on your journey to becoming a Phantom thief."

"Lock picks and smoke bombs I bet."

"Wait how-?"

"Let's just say I had a hunch."

~~~

They found this room by accident.

As they climbed higher and higher up the levels, feeling themselves closer to the treasure room, they couldn't help but grow wary. They checked many rooms on the way, unlocking many treasures, hidden objects and more puzzles. Luckily they weren't as large or tedious as before so they breezed through that easily.

Yet Akira took note of the hallway adjacent to the one they were sneaking through and found himself following along the path. The other three followed his lead.

He did not know why this familiar hallway filled him with dread.

Cautiously, Joker opened.

Half naked bodies of teenage girls lay around the room, wearing nothing but sports shorts and moaning lewdly. Familiar faces of the volleyball members stared at him, eyes half-lidded and red-tinted. Chuya Hana was amongst those faces and so was Shiho.

He immediately slammed the door shut.

"Wait what-"

"Let's go," Akira commanded but his voice betrayed his shakiness. Ryuji, of course, decided to ignore his warnings and ram through, opening the doors wide for everyone to see.

"Hey what's goin on- What the fuck-"

A loud gasp to Akira's right also told the teen that Ann saw it all.

"What... _Shiho?"_

Both Morgana and Akira just looked on grimly as Ann rushed to Shiho but all that girl did was latch on, letting out an airy giggle, wanton, not listening to whatever the blonde was saying.

"That BASTARD-"

"Skull calm down we don't need to attract attention," Akira mumbled softly before approaching Ann, avoiding the arms that reach out to him and calling moans that escaped their lips, avoiding Hana's stare that never left him.

"There's no point Panther. Let's leave."

"But-"

"They are only Kamoshida's versions of them, not the real thing. The sooner we take down Kamoshida the better."

Ann looked at him with a teary gaze and hesitantly nodded before moving away from Shiho. Skull and Mona argued in hushed tones near the entrance before Akira and Ann decided to join.

"We'll make him regret it." Skull sneered glaring at the girls, pained. Ann nodded before she spoke, steel in her voice.

"He'll do more than just regret it. _That's a promise."_

~~~

"You know we have exams coming soon."

"WHAT!? Argh I forgot about that. I'm so gonna fail."

"Umm...at least I don't suck at English..."

"Akira help us! You're our only hope now!"

~~~

The group finally arrived at Kamoshida's treasure room but imagine their surprise when they realised that this was the same room they were caught in before they were thrown in the cells.

"Holy crap wasn't this the place where we got caught?!"

"It seems like it."

Akira glanced around, spotting the familiar shimmering cloud and he walked towards it, knowing that this was what he saw just before he was knocked down cold by the palace ruler's guards. Morgana walked in after him staring at the cloud in a daze.

"This is the treasure."

Skull frowned in confusion before raising an eyebrow at the feline. "This? This is the treasure we worked our ass off to find? I don't think we can even take it with us."

Morgana jeered already ready to fire his knowledge at the other, "Well it hasn't manifested yet because Kamoshida's cognition hasn't really been able to determine what his true desire is. So for that, we threaten it."

Both Ryuji and Ann look lost "Umm so what do we do?"

And whatever Morgana said was lost on Akira as he was too busy gazing at the shimmery mass and reaching out for it, curious. However, once he grazed the misty mass he felt powerful and...hot?

For some reason he felt himself heating up, finding himself panting a little against his will. His skin becoming sensitive to the clothes that rubbed against him and craving for touch in a way that had blood rushing south-

Fuck.

Never in his life did he feel so disgusted, violated. Was this Kamoshida's desire, right? Was that what he was feeling...how that man felt when he saw those girls? Nothing but tools to pleasure himself with.

He utterly _despised_ how it had made him feel good.

Akira flinched back and took a couple of steps away, the symptoms remaining, fading slowly and he let out a shaky breath. It was not going away quick enough and he doesn't want to feel the way the cloth rubbed harshly against his skin, or the desire to be touched by another person until all he could feel is- Dammit. He looked down and paled.

Oh god, this was embarrassing. He shuffled some more in hopes to keep out of the others' sight, he does not want to get caught looking like this-

"Hey, man are you-Uhhhhh..."

"Ryuji. Not a word."

The blond let out a nervous chuckle before he turned to the other two further near the entrance.

"Ok...Hey Mona, Panther you two go ahead, we'll be right behind you."

Mona narrowed his eyes at the blond, suspicious. "You're not planning anything dumb, are you?"

"I'm not dumb you- Ugh look Joker's with me. Is that enough to convince you?"

"Fine, Panther follow me." The two left and Ryuji turned to the other with a stern look, however, his red ears gave away his embarrassment.

"Is it normal for you to pop a boner like this or..." He shifted closer to the dark-haired teen as if to whisper. "Is it Ann?"

"What? No, you idiot! Just..." Akira shifted his coat to cover his crotch although it was hard for it to remain in its position, his cheeks remained red from embarrassment. "Just, don't touch the treasure as it is now. Apparently touching it makes you feel whatever desires Kamoshida has..."

Realisation dawned on the blond and he grew silent, eyes glazing over before he turned to Akira with a nod.

"Take off your cloak. I got an idea."

Confused, the teen took off his tailcoat to reveal bare arms and a slate grey sleeveless shirt. The cool air was pleasant on his sweat-soaked skin and Akira hesitated before handing his coat into Skull's outstretched hand which he then simply wrapped the coat around his waist. The faux blond was careful as to avoid the heated and sensitive skin as he tightened the knot created by the sleeves before Ryuji stepped back to admire his work.

"There, that should do it. If they ever ask just tell em that you were hot and decided to take it off. Now let's hurry before the damn cat decides to leave without us."

Akira chuckled, smiling at Skull gratefully. "Well, I'm sure he won't leave us behind. And thanks, you're a really good friend."

Ryuji blushed and grew flustered. Unintelligible sounds escaped him, and Akira found himself growing a little mischievous. His urge to tease Ryuji strong.

"Although I'm sure that Morgana will not to leave me behind I can't say the same about you."

He walked ahead of the sputtering teen and Morgana, who was kind enough to wait for them gave them a glare.

"Took you long enough. Now let's get out of here. That fatty tuna will not eat itself!" And the four returned to the real world before they parted ways on a good note. Despite the discoveries they made, both good and bad, they now had a chance.

A chance to take down Kamoshida. A chance to end it all.

~~~

"So...what's the last step?"

"That, Joker, is when we finally make our calling card."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love writing Akechi. It was fun ;)) and more funky shit be happinin in the metaverse yay.
> 
> I tried to do like montage style so I could breeze through the significant portions of their palace trip but I'm pretty sure I failed lol. 
> 
> The whole touching the unmaterialised treasure which makes you feel one's most significant desire was just me adding more to the metaverse cause why not it makes sense that that could happen, right? The metaverse, mementos and palaces are such a cool concept ngl so expect me to add stuff to it for fun along with the many mysteries that will occur. :D
> 
> Terms in the Cognitive Psience - Cognitive alcove = Palaces  
> \- Cognitive Chamber = Mementos

**Author's Note:**

> Social media -
> 
> Tumbler: https://cosmic-spaceship.tumblr.com/  
> Instagram: https://www.instagram.com/cosmic_spaceship/  
> Twitter: https://twitter.com/SpaceshipCosmic
> 
> Hopefully, I'll be using these more in the future.


End file.
